What if
by TruestofLove09
Summary: What if Emma was a man? then SQ wouldnt be so impossilbe. WARNINGS: this is not a female/female story. nothing against it just warning you guys.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dont own OUAT. wish i did but i dont. **

**A/N: i was going thru some OUAT photos and i saw that someone said that if Emma were a guy then SQ would totally be endgame. That got me thinking What If she were one... Ladies and Gentlemen i give you my first fanfiction of SQ. Please be nice thank you:)**

Regina's POV

It has been 18 years to the day that the curse has been cast. 18 years of ruling and solitude. 18 years of the same monotone. _I need to get away, at least for a day. I can't take it anymore, just a little break will do_. I packed a bag for at least a week. _I won't go that far just, away. _I called secretary telling her I will be out this week. _She can manage for me, not like there is a lot to do. _I get in my car and drive away. As soon as past the Storybrooke sign I let out a breath I did not know I was holding. _This is what I need, just some away time_. I drove and drove and drove until I got to Boston. I don't know exactly how I got here but that is not important. It is enough for me.

I find a hotel to fit my needs. I go up to my room, freshen up, and unpack. I looked at the time, 2:00 pm. _I should go out and get to know this city. _I went out and found a restaurant, decent food. I spend my time walking around in a park I found. Thinking thinking thinking… I went back to the hotel, when I got a call. It Katherine, _I wonder what she wants. _

I answer "Hello?"

"Hey, Regina. Are you ok?" Katherine asks, worry laced in her tone.

"Im perfectly fine, dear. Thank you for asking"

"Okay, just making sure. You weren't in the office today and skipped our lunch today"

_Damn, I forgot about that._

"Im sorry, I had business in Boston. I won't be long."

"Oh okay, then when you come back then."

"Yes, dear. That will be fine."

"So Boston eh?"

I sigh "Yes, Katherine. Boston"

She chuckles "well if you are looking for a distraction from all that business then I suggest The Poison Apple"

"The Poison Apple?" I smirk a little at the irony

"Yeah, it is said to be the 'it' bar nowadays."

_A bar? She is sending me to a bar?_

"It is not a low class bar Regina. I know you enough for that." Katherine answers my thoughts

"Well I might just check it out. Thanks Katherine."

"You are welcome. Have fun. Talk to you when you get back"

"Goodbye Kathrine."

"Bye Regina"

_Hmmm… I should see this Poison Apple. Maybe it is exactly what I need._

I go to the closet to find something suitable for my outing. I pick a personal favorite. A one shoulder, mid-thigh, black dress. I take out my red four inch pumps and a red clutch. _Yes, this will suffice. _I get in the shower, something much needed. I enjoy the way the water sprays on my back, I relax a little. I get out and dry my hair. I put on my dress and go to the mirror to put my make-up. Smoky eye and blood red lips. _Perfect._ I put on my heels and coat. I get to the lobby and ask the clerk there about The Poison Apple.

"Oh good choice ma'am. I will hail a cab for you if you want."

"Yes, please. That will be great"

I got in the cab and saw the lights pass by. _This is what I need. A distraction. _I finally arrive at the bar. Its name in flashing green lights with a red apple. I still smirk a little at the irony

I walk in "Good evening ma'am. Welcome to The Poison Apple." Someone takes my coat

"Thank you" I walk to the bar to see the bartender tossing up a bottle of liquor and catching it behind his back.

"Impressive" I tell him

He smiles "Thank you. What can I get for you?"

"An Apple Martini, please."

"Coming right up"

I look around the bar. It is dimmed lighted a lot of red and greens. The taste in decoration is not the bad actually. Katherine was right, she does know me. Smooth jazz was coming from the speakers around me. I closed my eyes and breathe in. _Yes, this is what I needed._

"Here you go ma'am." The bartender handed me my drink.

"Thank you" I went to pay my drink

"Oh no ma'am. Someone already paid for you." He pointed his head forward. I followed his gazed and saw who had paid. A young man with sea green eyes and blond hair. He looked shockingly familiar. _Ha, how can he be familiar if he is from this world? _He smiled at me raised his glass, as in to say cheers. I raised my glass to and drank. I turned around and kept drinking. I ordered another one and paid.

"You should have let me buy you this one too" I jumped a little in my seat. I turn to see the blond stranger next to me.

"It is not necessary. I can afford my own drinks." I reply

He chuckles "Attitude, I like it." He stuck his hand out "by the way, my name is Emmett."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1. Really don't want to be reminded that OUAT is not mine.**

Emmett's POV

"It is not necessary. I can afford my own drinks." She snaps

I chuckles "Attitude, I like it." I stuck my hand out "by the way, my name is Emmett. Emmett Swan"

She looks at my hand then back up at me. She raises an eyebrow at me.

"You know you are supposed to shake and give your name when someone does this" I tell her

"I know very well" she looks back down at my hand and sighs. She shakes my hand

"Regina. Regina Mills." She says in a voice of authority. I take her hand and kiss the back of it.

"Well nice to meet you, Regina."

"Wish I could say the same, Mr. Swan" she takes her hand back.

I laugh "Mr. Swan? Wow that just makes me sound older than I am."

"And how old would that be, Mr. Swan?"

"Oh. Well actually I just turned 18 today." I said looking away

"18? My, my, aren't we young?" I turned to her and shrugged my shoulders "should you even be in here?"

"Yeah they allow 18 years old. I just can't drink. That is why I'm the DD" I laugh "Im the birthday boy but Im the only one that can't drink"

"Well that really does not sound like good friends" she looks over to the group of guys I am with.

"Eh…" I shrug my shoulders "but they are family" I take a drink the rest of my coke and ask for another.

"So what is boy like you doing so far from your family?"

"You seem more interesting" I looked back at my friends "and less drunk"

She smiled. "Well I will give you that" I smiled at the smile she had on. It looked like she didn't do it often enough. That is why he set the task to make the beautiful woman smile.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked

"Your smile is beautiful." I said to her. She looked away trying, and failing miserably, to hide the light blush that adorned her cheeks.

"Oh… why thank you Mr. Swan"

"Emmett"

"Right, Emmett." She corrected

"Hey Emmett, quit your flirting. We are heading out, come on." My friends yell at me. I signal that I will be right out and I finish my drink.

"Well, lovely lady, I hope to see you again."

"I doubt, young sir" she smirks "see, im not from around here. And I am only here for business"

"Well then, in that case" I leaned in and kissed her "Goodbye Regina"

I turn and leave the mystery woman in her shocked stage._ Regina._

**A/N: I know it is a bit short. sorry i just had to cut it there. Btw i dont have specific days to update. If I have it, I will post. Hopefully it wont take long:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i dont own OUAT blah blah blah**

Regina's POV

"How dare he?! How dare he kiss me like that?! I am a Queen! Not a common slut." I yell as I pace my room. After the kiss I left the bar immediately. I was outraged, I _am _outraged. _Ugh! Maybe if I go to sleep it will be all forgotten. Yes, a good sleep might help._ I changed into my pajamas and got in bed. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about the blond with the deep green eyes.

I woke the following morning to a knock on the door. I turned to see what time it was. _ Damn, its 9:36. _I got up, put my robe on, and opened the door. Room service entered with a cart.

"Good morning ma'am." He said as he entered the room "here is your breakfast"

"Good morning. Thank you"

"A maid will be back for the tray later" he left

I removed the tray to find a spinach and herb omelet, toasted wheat bread cut in triangles, and a fruit salad in a bowl. Orange juice and coffee was serve to drink. I sit down and eat my breakfast. _Hmm almost as good as mine._ I flipped through the tourist pamphlet figuring out what I should do today._ Museums, parks, orchestras. So much to do._ I decided to go to a museum today. I got ready and headed out.

Learning about the past always fascinated me. It was my favorite subject when I was a child. I went from exhibit to exhibit learning more about the American culture. I was having a great time that I did not notice the time until my stomach started to growl. I got out of the museum and found a restaurant a few blocks away. I walked in and went up to the hostess.

She smiled and said "Good afternoon. Welcome to La Lune restaurant. How many in your party?"

"Good afternoon. Just one, please."

"Okay, just follow me" she led me to a booth in the far left side. I sat down and she gave me the menu "your server will be with you soon."

I looked down at the menu

"Good afternoon ma'am. Are you ready to order?" my server said to me

"Yes" I said without looking up "I will have a chicken Caesar salad, no dressing. And give me a glass of Pinot Grigio"

"You sure you don't want an appletini with that?" I heard my server say. I looked up confused then I gasp. It was _him_, the one that dared to kiss me. He had a teasing smile on that irritated me even more

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here?" I asked

"I work here" he replied in 'duh' tone

"You got to be kidding me?" I rolled my eyes

"Not at all" he chuckled "I will be right back with your order"

_The universe is out to get me, I can feel it. _I sighed. _Of all the restaurants in Boston I got the one that he works in. _Emmett comes back with my order.

"I thought you said I will never see you again" Emmett said

"Well Mr. Swan, how was I supposed to know that you work here?" I snapped back

"If I knew I will see you again I wound-"

"You wouldn't what? Kissed me?" I cut him off

His cheeks turn a pink "Yeah, I wouldn't have. Really."

"Well what is done is done, Mr. Swan." I crossed my arms "And it shall not be repeated. I am not to be mistaken by the sluts you do that to."

He frowned at me. "What?" I asked

"I never have done that before" he put his hands in his pockets "you are the very first, and only person, I done that too."

I raised my eyebrows "Really?" he nodded "Why?" I asked

He shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave. "I guess you just made an impression" he threw over his shoulder and left.

I finish my lunch and signaled for the check.

"Leaving so soon?" Emmett asked

"Yes, can't risk another 'accident' again" I smirked at him

"Well it depends, will this be the last time I will see you?" he smiled at me

"The way my luck is going, I believe so" I stand up to leave

"Is that good luck or bad?" he asked

I start moving towards the door "I still haven't decided" and I leave._ Still haven't decided? Where in the hell did that come from?_

I arrive to the hotel wanting to clear my head. _I will do some laps. _I get my black one piece on and headed to the pool. _After a few laps I will be fine._ I dived in and started swimming. _1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…11… come one, one more…12. _I stopped feeling tired. It has been years seen I swam. Never knew I will miss the burn of the muscles after I was done. I rolled my shoulders and stretch my neck out a bit. _That's enough for today._ I got out and dried myself. I got to my room and went to shower. The warm water was doing wonder to my back. _I should schedule a message._ I got out, put on my pajamas, and went to bed. I went to sleep still debating if it was good or bad luck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer in chapter 1 saying that i dont own anything**

**A/N: its a bit of a longer chapter. go carried just loving the possibilities of this story. Enjoy:)**

Emmett's POV

**_I got a pocket. I got a pocket full of sunshine. I've got a love and I know that it's all mine. Oh,oh,oh_**

_What the-?_ I woke up, trying to find the source of the sound. It was my phone._ Damn it, Neal. I hate when he messes with my phone._ I answered

"Emmett, where the hell are you?" my coworker yelled at me

"Wha- oh shit!" I got up quickly "Im heading over there right now" I hanged up and jumped in the shower. I got I put my pants and my white wife beater on and picked up my shirts. _Hmm… black or white today?_ I looked at the time. _Damn no time._ I took both of them, put them I n my backpack and got in the car. I headed to work. _Thank God there is no traffic_. I to park a block away. I went to the back and decided on the white shirt. I grabbed my stuff and closed the door. I looked at the time again. _8:22, I got eight minutes. _I shook my head at myself. _Only I agree to a party when I have to get up early to work._ I wasn't looking as I was chastising myself and ran into someone. Someone with very very hot coffee.

"Damn" I groaned and looked down. My white shirt ruined. "Fuck"

"Well, you should have watched were you were going, Mr. Swan." A sultry low voice said. I looked up.

"Ah Regina" I smiled at her "Seems we are to bump into each other while you are here."

"It would seem so" she looked down at my shirt "im sorry about your shirt. Even though it was your fault"

"Ohh right" I opened backpack and took out the black shirt "it's okay" I took the button up and the wife beater off. "Good thing I had a spare" I caught Regina looking so I made a bit of an effort putting on my shirt. "You okay Regina?"

Her eyes snapped back up and she gulped. "Yes. Good thing you had it"

"Yeah, so since we keep bumping into each other I guess that's a sign."

"A sign of what, Mr. Swan?" she asked

"Fate"

She raised an eyebrow "Fate?"

"Yeah, so I will do whatever Fate wants"

"And what is that exactly?" curiosity in her tone

"Go out with me tonight"

"Excuse me?" both of her eyebrows went up "Why would I ever do that?"

"I have ticket to the symphonic orchestra and you seem the type to be interested in it"

She looked like she was debating with herself then there was a determined look on her face. "Goodbye, Mr. Swan" she passed me. When I turned to stop her I see that she stopped and turned her head "The Lenox Hotel. At 6 pm" she turned and left. I fisted pumped the air. Then I remembered work

"Shit" I murmured to myself and started running.

"What the hell, Swan? You are 5 minutes late" Jake threw an apron at me "I can only cover for so long"

"Sorry Jake. I had… stuff" I smiled

"Well I hope that 'stuff' was hot enough for that" he laughed and shook his head

Work went by relatively slow today. Finally 5 o'clock rolled around and left. I got to my apartment, showered, and got dressed. I picked black dress pant with a white long sleeved button down shirt a black skinny tie and a black blazer. I combed my hair to the side. _Damn, I look hot_. I winked at myself and left. I got to the hotel at 5:55. I went inside and walked up to the receptionist

"Good evening, im looking for Ms. Regina Mills"

"One second Sir"

"Well well Mr. Swan. Don't you clean up nice" I smiled at the voice

"Why yes, yes I-"I turned and took a sharp breath

She smirked at me "Yes you what?"

"I-I-" I cleared my throat "I do" I looked at her up and down. She was wearing a short sleeved long red dress. "Wow, you look stunning"

"Thank you Mr. Swan" she smiled and blushed "you look pretty stunning yourself"

I chuckled "What? This old thing. I had it put away for year" I offered my arm to her "Should we go?"

"Yes" she took my arm and I leaded her outside to my car.

"Please tell me this is not your car" Regina said to me as I went to open the door for her

"Cam is fine. Just getting. We are going to miss our reservations" she finally got in, I closed the door and went to the driver side.

"Reservations for what?" she asked

"Well the show doesn't start till 8 so I guessed we go for dinner" I smiled at her "Is that okay?"

"Yes that is fine."

We arrived to Bella Napoli. I got out and open the door

"Well aren't you a gentleman" she said as she got out

"I try to be ma'am" I winked at her "I hope you like Italian"

"Love it" she smiled. We went up to the hostess

"Reservation name?" she said

"Swan. Two. Booth"

"Just a minute, Mr. Swan"

She picked up two menus and signaled us to follow her.

"Your server will be with you shortly" and she left

"Wow" I laugh a little

"What?" Regina ask

"Nothing" I shook my head "Its just weird being in the receiving end"

The server came "What would you like tonight?"

"I will have whatever she is having"

"Well in that case then, two lasagnas"

The waiter nodded "and to drink?"

"I will have a Coke please" I said. I heard a scoff and looked at Regina

"I will have the Syrah/Malbec blend please"

"Yes ma'am." He picked up the menus and left

"You come to an Italian restaurant and you ask for a Coke" she said in a mocking tone "you, Mr. Swan, never stop surprising me"

"That is me Emmett Surprise Swan" I laughed

"So tell me, who is Cam?"

"My car"

She raised a skeptical eyebrow at me "Cam? You named your car Cam?"

"Yeah it's a Toyota Camry. Camry Cam. I am not that creative with names"

"No not at all." She laughed "You should definitely let your wife out the names for your children"

"Hey, I got great names for my children" she raised a questioning brow "Okay so I don't"I shrugged She laughed

"What would you name your children then?" I asked her

"Henry" she said in a sad tone "Or Daniel" she smiled like if she was remembering the past

"Henry Daniel Swan" I said "That does sound like a good strong name"

"Swan?" she asked "Getting a little to forward aren't we?"

I shrugged my shoulders "I'm just throwing that out there"

The server arrived with our food. We ate in comfortable silence. We finished, I paid, and we left. Once we got to the theater I led her to our seats and sat down.

"How did you come by these tickets?" Regina asked me

"I won them a few weeks ago at work. I just never had anyone to go with"

The concert started and we couldn't talk anymore. I always did enjoy classical music. Very soothing and calming. It is something most of my friends don't know. Once the concert was over I took Regina back to the car.

"Wow, that was beautiful" she said "Thank you"

"You're welcome" I smiled at her "I really hoped you enjoyed it"

"I did"

"Good"

We arrived to the hotel. I got out to accompany her to her room. She did not protest. We went into the elevator and got off on the 5th floor. We arrived to her door, 509.

"I had a wonderful night, Mr. Swan" she said

"It's Emmett" I stepped closer to her

"Emmett" she whispered looking up at me. I looked down at her lips and she licked them. I leaned in halfway, waiting for her. She leaned in, but not all the way. _Fuck it_ I closed the distance between us. She tensed up for a second then responded. Her arms went around my neck drawing me in closer. My hands went to her hips. I swiped my tongue on her bottom lip, asking for entrance. It was granted immediately. I heard her moan when our tongues met. We broke apart for air. I laid my forehead against hers and smiled.

"You know" I started saying "you are going to need a guide to get to know the city"

She looked up "maybe you are right. Know any?" she smiled

"Well tomorrow is my day off so I can take the job"

"Tomorrow. What time?"

"I will pick you up at 9" I kissed her again "Goodnight Regina" kissed her one last time and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer saying something about me not owning OUAT...blah blah blah**

**A/N: it has taken a bit longer sorry. College has been keeping me busy. ughhh hate being a grown up sometimes. well hope you enjoy:)**

**Regina's POV**

I was woken by the ring of the telephone this morning.

"Good morning ma'am. You set an alarm call at 8"

_What?_ "No I did not" I said to the man

"Oh, well it says here that you an alarm" I heard some clicking in the background "I'm sorry Ms. Mills for the inconvenience but it seems that a young man came last night and told the night clerk that you need an alarm." _Of course Emmett._

"It is fine. I just remembered I did"

"Okay then. Have a good day ma'am." And he hanged up

_I am going to murder him._ I got up and got ready for my day. It was already 9:05 and Emmett was still not here. _Could he have forgotten me?_ 9:10. 9:15. 9:19. I got up, fuming. _How dare he?_ I heard a knock on the door and I opened without looking

"What do y-"I stopped as I saw Emmett bended over trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry" he straighten himself and came closer "traffic was a bitch."

"You could have called" I said a little breathless

"I don't have your number" he whispered and leaned down. My head was spinning. I haven't felt like this in a long time. I thought I would never feel like this, and I know it is wrong. I can't have a future with him but for now I can pretend.

"Good morning" Emmett said when we broke off

"Mmm... good morning indeed." I looked up, remembering the phone call "which reminds me" I hit his arm and scowl at him

"Ouch" he said playfully "what was that for?"

"You set an alarm call for me"

He smiled "well I wanted you to be ready in time"

"You were the one that was late" I huffed

"Yeah because of traffic"

I rolled my eyes at him

"Well without further ado" he sticks his arm out and I take it.

"So where are we going?" I asked

"Well I don't know about you but I am hungry" he smiled at me

"Breakfast it is"

"And after we will see"

"You are just winging this aren't you?"

"Maybe" he smirked "don't worry though. I have it under control"

We went to a little diner for breakfast.

"I will have the garden omelet and a water please" the waitress nodded and turned to Emmett

"I will have the hungryman but instead of the biscuits give me pancakes." Emmett said "and to drink give me hot chocolate with cinnamon on top"

"Of course, be right out" she smiled at him and winked. I felt a ting of jealousy. Emmett looked at me and smiled.

"So Regina, when do you go back home?"

"Probably Monday or Tuesday."

"And where exactly to you live?" he asked

"Storybrooke, Maine" I said "It is a hidden gem. Peaceful. It's like a fairy tale. You should visit some time." I smiled a little at my inside joke

"Hmm… maybe I will" he smiled at me

"Here you go, one water" the waitress said as she put down my water. She turned to Emmett giving him a flirty smile "and your hot chocolate"

"Thanks" said Emmett without taking his eyes off me. The waitress noticed the lack of attention and left in a huff.

"You already know what I do. What about you? What do you work in?" he asked

"Well I'm actually the mayor of Storybrooke"

He whistled "Mayor?"

"Yes, third term. All unopposed"

"So it's Mayor Mills instead of Ms. Mills"

"Well I actually prefer Madame Mayor" I joked

"Well then Madame Mayor it is" he smiled. I felt a tinge run down my spine sending goose bumps everywhere.

I stared at Emmett when our food arrived. The Hungryman was composed of two eggs, toast, sausage, bacon, ham, hashbrowns and a side of two pancakes.

"How on Earth can you eat that?"

"I am a growing man, I need my food" he laughed

"Sometimes you act like a kid" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Nope. I am a man. 18 and legal" he winked at me.

I feel myself blush "does it not bother you that I am older than you?"

"Does it bother you that I am younger?" he asked back

"Actually, yes it does."

"Ohh, well no to me" he shrugged "plus you can't be that much older than me"

"Is that your way of asking my age?" I smirked at him

"Maybe?" he smiled "but you don't have to tell. Yet."

I looked down at my breakfast and start cutting it "So cinnamon on you hot chocolate" I look at him "why?"

He shrugged his shoulders "I don't know. When I was a kid I always thought that it was missing something. It wasn't until one of the foster kids tried to prank me and put powder cinnamon in it that I realized what it was."

"Foster kids?" I asked a bit curious

"Yeah" he looked away for a moment "I was in the foster system since I was a baby"

"I'm sorry" I said after an awkward minute.

"Ehh" he shrugged again "It's okay. Not your fault. You learn to live with it."

I put my hand on top of his "no one should" I went to move it but he grabbed it and brought it to his lips

"Thank you" he said then kissed my hand and let go. We finished our breakfast in a comfortable silence. He paid for lunch (after a 5 minute argument).

"So where to now?" I asked him getting in his car

"Where ever you want to go. Museum, zoo, aquarium, harbor?"

"Well I already went to a museum" I started saying

"Then the zoo it is" and we drove to the zoo. There was a line to get tickets

"No, you paid for breakfast. Let me pay for this" I said taking out my wallet.

"Don't worry I got it covered" he put his hands on mine to stop me "how about this, I pay here and you pay for lunch?"

I studied his face carefully _he is up to something_. "Fine, I pay for lunch"

"Okay" he smiled at me. We got our tickets and walked around seeing the exhibits. I have never been to a zoo. There wasn't one back in Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest. _Hmm… maybe I should put one._ I ended up dragging Emmett to every exhibit, he didn't seem to mind. He would just shake his head and smile at me. _What a wonderful smile_. Hours went by fast. I didn't notice the time until I heard Emmett's stomach growl.

"You know for a second there I thought it was the lion" I teased him

"Oh ha ha, like I said growing man" he patted is stomach "Let's go for lunch

I rolled my eyes and nodded "yes, lets." We got out of the zoo and into his truck.

"So where are we going?" I asked as he started to drive

"Well I got the perfect place to eat lunch" we stop at a park. He got out and opened his trunk.

"What are you doing?" sticking my head out the window to ask him

"Wait and see" he answered. Emmett finally closed the trunk and came around with a picnic basket and blanket in his hands. "Come on"

"What?" I got out slamming the door. I saw him winced and then kept walking "I thought you said I was buying lunch" I crossed my arms and followed him.

"Did I?" feigning innocence "I guess I lied" he smiled at me. We stop under a tree and setup the picnic. He took out ingredients to do sandwiches and sodas.

"What would you like on your sandwich?" he asked

"Hmmm… let me see. I will have tomatoes, lettuce, ham, cheese, and mayo" Emmett made my sandwich and then made his. He handed me my food and a soda.

I raised a skeptical brow at him "do you really expect me to drink this?"

"Live a little" he said "So what is your favorite color?" he took a bite of his sandwich

"Purple. Royal purple." I answered "how about yours?"

"Of course it had to be the regal color." He laughed "well today is green and royal blue coming in to a close second. I usually alternate between those two. Do you have a second favorite?"

"Black" I said. Out of the sudden my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. to see that it was my secretary.

"Excuse me, I need to get this" I answer the call "This is Mills"

"Madame Mayor, sorry for the interruption but you have a council meeting on Monday at 8 am and you still have not approve the charter."

_Damn it, the charter._ "Fine, I will be there tomorrow." I hung up

"You have to go tomorrow, don't ya?" Emmett looked at me with sadness

"Yes, I have to go. Duty calls" I looked away feeling a sting in my eyes. We packed up and headed to the car. We drove to the hotel in silence. _I knew this was going to happen, I had to leave someday. Get it together Mills._ We arrived to the hotel without me noticing. Emmett opened the door for me. I got out and headed to up to my room knowing he will follow. I got to my room and felt him behind me.

"Well I guess this is goodbye" I said to him without turning around. He grabbed my wrist and turned me.

"Just give me this night" he looked at me, his eyes begging. I looked down "if this is my last night with you, please let me have it"

I looked at him and nodded "Okay" I said

"Good" he smiled "There is a ball/dance thing at work tonight. Dress code formal. I will pick you up at 8" he gave me a kiss and left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**A/N: Here is another chapter. yay! next chapter will contain one of the reasons why this FanFic is rated M. Enjoy:)**

Emmett's POV

I let the water pour on my shoulders. _You knew this was happening, you knew she had to leave. _I shake head. _She is leaving._ I shut the water off and dried myself. I head to my room and see that it was 7:41. _Better hurry, don't want to be late again._ I got ready and headed out. I got to the hotel and went upstairs to her room and knocked. I heard a crashing noise and then a voice saying "maldita sea" then Regina opened the door

"Hey" she smiled

"Hi" I looked inside "is everything alright? I heard some Spanish swearing"

"Yes, that was me. My bag fell." She said looking back at the bag on the floor "don't worry about it, I will pick it up later."

"All packed up I see"_ she really is leaving_

"Yes, I don't want to do that tomorrow morning" she looked at me "shall we go?" she steps out and I get a proper look at her. She was wearing a one strap long royal blue dress. It looked wonderful on her skin color. Her short hair was curled at the end and she had red lipstick on.

I see her smirk "see something you like Mr. Swan?"

I just nodded

"Good" she said taking my arm and leading me out. We drove to the restaurant I work at.

"How is that you just happen to have entrances to the upper-class 'fun'?" she asked

"Well today is the boss's birthday so all the employees are invited" I shrugged "and for the rest I got lucky this month I guess"

We went in and picked a table. As we sat down I hear "Yo, Swan" and I look over. It was Jake and his date making their way to our table.

"Hey, man" I said to him

"May we seat here?" his date asked us. I looked at Regina and she nodded

"Yeah sure. Why not?" They sat down

"Swan, I present you my girlfriend Sarah."

I shook her hand "nice to meet you, Sarah. Im Emmett." I looked at Regina "and this is my beautiful date, Regina" They shook hands and introduced each other.

"Swan we should go say hi to the birthday boy." Jake said

"Yeah" I turned to Regina "do you want to come?"

She shook her head "go ahead"

"Okay I will be back soon"

"Im going to stay with Regina" Sarah said to Jake

"Okay. Have fun" he said to her

We went up to Mr. Harrison and congratulated him. He invited us to drink a shot with him, but I had to turn it down.

"I won't tell anyone you are underage" Mr. Harrison joked

"No Sir, I'm the DD today. Can't wreck the car if I am trying to impress a lady now can I?"  
"Too true my boy" he patted my back "run along then" I went back to my table.

"Hey ladies, had fun?" I asked them

"Yes actually, Sarah here is great company" Regina said smiling to Sarah.

"Damn straight I am" Sarah laughed. Jake had signaled to her to join him.

"I will be back" she left

"So how did you know that I swore in Spanish?" Regina asked

"Well a few years back I had a foster family from Colombia. I picked up a few things, mostly swear words."

"Ahh Colombia, nice place" She said

"You been there?" I asked

"No" there was a pause "But that is where my father was from" she smiled at the mention of him "wonderful people too, always caring."

"Yeah and welcoming. I actually took their last name… Well kinda"

"Kinda?" she looked at me confused

"Yeah, you see their last name is Cisneros. I just couldn't pronounce it right so I just said Cisne. They all made fun of me by calling me Cisne and as you know cisne means swan so I got stuck with it" I explained

"I like it" she said

"Yeah I wouldn't change it for the world. They were my first and only foster family that made feel at home. Even if it wasn't for that long"

"What happened?"

"Well the mother my foster mother died and there were complication back in Medellin. She had to go straighten out everything and also had to take her husband and children to be able to get their part of the will. I didn't want to go live at a country I didn't know or even spoke the language. I told them I would stay. They fought against me for a couple of weeks before they gave in."  
"Oh im sorry. Have you talked to them?"

"Yeah from time to time they will call or send a letter. Supposedly they are coming back soon."

"Well that is good. You can visit them when they get back"

"Yeah I'm looking forward to that" I smiled

After dinner, a toast, and cake the dance floor was opened. I got up and extended my hand to Regina silently asking here to dance. She took my hand and we went to the dance floor.

"Oh warning, I don't know how to dance that well" I said sheeply

"Well that if fine Mr. Swan. I believe I know enough for both of us" we had a rocky start but I got the hang of it. "See Emmett it is not that hard" I stepped on her foot "well said that too soon didn't i?" she smiled at me

"Sorry" I mumbled

"To be fair you did give me a warning" she said laughing. "Loosen up a bit, it might help" I tried and stepped on her other foot. "Maybe ballroom dance is not your thing"

"Haha yeah I can club dance. That I can do" I laughed

She scoffed "you just stand there and let yourself be grind. That is not dance"

"Maybe that is why I am so good at it. I don't have to move my feet" we laughed

The night went by with lessons and laughter. I almost forgot what was happening tomorrow. Almost. I looked at her and I know she could tell there was something wrong.

"Emmett" she said softly. I kissed her cutting off whatever else she was going to say.

"Let's get out of here" I told her. She bit her lower lip and nodded. I led her out to my car and headed to my apartment. _Good thing I cleaned it_. We went up and I opened my door.

"Welcome to my crib" I said "it is not much but it is mine"

"It is nice" she looked around and saw my boxes. "Are you moving?"

"No, I just never finish packing. It is a habit. I never stay too long in a place" I shrugged "Do you want some wine?"

"Yes please" she went and sat on my sofa. I pulled out two glasses and a wine bottle.

"Here" I gave Regina her glass

"Thank you" she took a sip "mmm… quite impress. You know your wine"

"Yeah, working at a high end restaurant will do that to a person" I laughed at her surprised tone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1 reminding me that i am not worthy of owning this amazing thing called OUAT but it is ok, i am over it... maybe**

**A/N: Thank you guys all for your comments. They are very help for my inspiration. please if there is something i got wrong or a suggestion i am all ears. Thank you again and enjoy:)**

Chapter 7

_**Emmett's thoughts_

_**__Regina's thoughts_

"And there I was running through Wal-Mart in my underwear. The workers were chasing me trying to tackle me down but I was too fast for them." Regina was laughing hard at Emmett's story. _What a beautiful laugh_. "I ran the whole Wal-Mart, got out, jumped in the car and sped out of there. And just in time too, the police had just arrived"

"I-I cannot believe you accepted that dare" she said in between laughing fits. _Wow I haven't laughed like that in too long._ "I would have paid to see that"

"You just want to see me naked" he told here

She faltered a bit then held her head high "Maybe I do" she whispered, her eyes darken and she leaned in.

Emmett swallowed and closed the gap. He could taste the wine on her lips._ Mmm... It taste even better on her._ She moved so she was straddling his hips. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip. He granted access immediately. Emmett moaned as he felt her tongue intertwine with his. He felt her smirk against the kiss. She had too much control, and he had to fix that. He put his hands on her hips and grounded her against his. She gasped and he smirked. She kissed him again, harder needier. They broke part for air and his lips went trailing down her jawline to her throat. His hands went higher, teasing the woman above him. He found her pulse point and nipped. She gripped his shoulder and threw her head back, moaning. He kissed her again and then looked into her eyes

"I want you" Emmett said raspily. She leaned in and kissed his lips then trailed to his ear

"Then take me" she bit his earlobe. He felt lightheaded. He stood up and wrapped her legs around me. She kept kissing and nipping his neck. When she hit a specific point he groaned and slammed her into his bedroom door.

"Sorry" he whispered

"That is fine" he looked at her as she said this "I like it a bit rough" he went in for another heated kiss. They finally got to the bedroom. He let her down and turned her around. Emmett unzipped her dress, slowly kissing her back as new tan skin was revealed. He went back to the one strap she had on her shoulder and pulled it down letting her dress pool around her feet. His hands hugged her waist as his lips kissed her throat.

"No bra, that is hot" he said to her

She tilted her head so he could see her smirk "Well I had to be prepared" she kissed him. Her hands went to his shoulders to take off his blazer. It landed on the floor behind him. Next her hands were on his tie, pulling him into a kiss. A hand trailing down his buttons, as it reached his belt she untucked his shirt. She unbuttoned is shirt and took it off leaving the tie behind.

"I take it you like the tie" he said to her

"Mmm… I do. There are just _endless_ possibilities with it" she said back to him in a low sultry voice.

He grabbed her and laid her down on the bed. His hands started exploring her hot, tan skin, his lips slowly trailing down her neck.

"You know it is not really fair" she said a bit breathless

"What is?" he asked into her neck

"That I am here in my underwear and you still have your pants on"

"Then do something about Madame Mayor"

Regina felt shocks running through her body at the mention of her title. She pushed him off her making him stand. She sat up and unbuckled his belt. Her fingers found his button and zipper. She let his pants drop and grabbed his tie again to bring him to her. He kicked off his shoes and pants and laid on top off. He sighed at the feel of her warm body pressed against his.

"Now that is better" she whispered into his ear.

They kissed and explored their bodies, trying to memorize every inch of it. Finally, all the rest of their clothes were off.

Emmett's breath was shallow and looked into Regina's eyes "you ready?"

She nodded "I-I need you. Please"

That is one of the memories that Regina would have of him. Inside of her, his arms trembling on either side of her head, his eyes full of an unnamed emotion. She moaned as he started to move. Slowly at first. She put her hands on his shoulder trying to have as much contact as possible. He couldn't believe that he had his gorgeous woman, even if it was for one night._ Don't think about that_. Regina mas moaning and groaning, she let out a "faster" and he obeyed her. They get uping the speed until they were right at the tip, their rhythm becoming messy and their kisses needy. Regina closed her eyes when she reached her peak, biting into Emmett's shoulder. It was what Emmett needed to be pushed off, he came with a soft "Regina" on his lips. Emmett rolled off next to Regina. They slowed their breathing, Regina rolled into Emmett's embrace and laid her head on his heart, never wanting to leave. _I have to. I wish I didn't but I have to._ They fell asleep fearing what was going to happen when the sun rose the next morning.

Regina woke around 4 in the morning. All the memories of a few hours ago came to her, she smiled to herself. Her smile dropped when she remembered that she had to leave him behind. She can't believe she found someone that made her feel like that, it reminded her of Daniel. _I guess I am not meant to have my happy ending._ She untangled herself from Emmett without waking him got dressed. She look around the room one last time and felt a tinged of guilt. She went up to his desk and wrote a note. She put it on her pillow and left, never to look back.

Emmett was awaken by his alarm. He reached to turn it off and laid back down. He rubbed his face trying to wave off his sleep. _Regina_ he sat up. There was no trace of her or her belongings. He flopped back down, tears stinging his eyes, and let out an angry huff. _I knew this was coming._ He clenched his fist and hit the other side of his bed. He felt a piece of paper and picked it up

_Dearest Emmett,_

_I want to thank you for showing me that I am capable of feeling…something. I thought I lost that a long time ago. Thank you for making me feel wanted. I am truly sorry that I left the way I did but I wouldn't have been able to say goodbye face-to-face. I hope you have the life you always wanted and please don't come looking for me, trust me I might not just be worth it. _

_Lo __Goodbye,_

_Regina Mills_

_P.S. do something productive like learn to dance or cook or speak Spanish… or possibly or 3_

He stared at his note, smiling at the postscript. _Leave it to Regina to still boss me when she is not here. _ Reading it again and again. Memorizing the way her y's and g's looped, how she dotted her i's a, how she signed her name. He put it away safely and got ready for his day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**A/N: Look at me being all nonproductive and writing Fanfics but after that AMAZING season 4 premier i couldn't resist to finish up this chapter. Sooo two updates in one day! yayayayay! Don't get use to it thou. Enjoy Lovelies :)**

10 YEARS AFTER

Emmett's POV

_Ugh finally home_ I thought as I walked through my apartment's front door. He tossed his jacket at the couch. _Why do they always insist of running? _I shook my head. I got a beer and a lighter and headed back to the kitchen island. I took out the cupcake I had bought myself and put a candle on it. I lighted and leaned in to blow it out. _I don't want to be alone anymore_. As soon as I blew it out, the doorbell rang. I went to open it and saw a brown haired kid standing there

"Ugh… can I help you?" I asked the boy

"Are you Emmett Swam?" he answered

"Yea who are you?"

"My name is Henry. I am your son"

I stood there shocked. _Son?_

He snuck pass me and headed to my kitchen I followed him

"I don't have a son"

"You do, my mom just never told you" he said to me

_Who could it be? _ I wondered to myself. I always have been careful with all my… encounters.

"By the way we should get going" he snapped me out of my thinking

"Where?"

"Well I got to get home somehow" he said it with a 'duh' tone that I have heard before, but I can't place it.

"How did you get here, kid?"

"One: I have name. It's Henry. Two: I got here on a bus"

"Okay ki-Henry, let's go then." _The sooner the better_. I got my car keys and stopped for a sec. "Where do you live?"

"Maine"

The car ride there went by fast. Once I got into Maine I looked at the kid and he was still reading that book.

"So where in Maine?"

"Storybrooke, Maine" he looked up "just follow this road and I will tell you where to turn" I just sighed and keep driving.

"Turn left at the next light" the kid said 30 minutes after "then just keep going until you find Storybrooke"

_Storybrooke… why does that sound so familiar._ I tried searching in my memories to see where I have heard it before. More and more trees came in as we keep driving down the road. About 20 minutes in we drove past the Storybrooke sign. We went down that seemed the main street. Out of the sudden I stopped my car. _Storybrooke! Of course. Regina. _I turned off the car and got out. _Breathe Emmett just breathe._

"What's wrong?" Henry asked

"Nothing kid. It just been a long night. Its" I looked up at the clock tower "8:15?"

"Time is frozen here. It is all because of the curse"

_Curse?_ "What curse?" I asked

"The one the Evil Queen put on the town. Everyone here is a Fairy Tale character"

Before I could continue asking a red haired man with a Dalmatian came to us

"Henry, what are you doing here? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Archie" Henry petted the Dalmatian

"And who is this?" he looked at me

"Just someone to give him a ride home"

"He is my dad." Henry said. _Dad... I a dad_

"Oh I see."

"Do you know where he lives?"

"Yeah. Down Mifflin Street. The Mayor's house is the biggest on the block, can't miss it."

_Mayor's house? Shit it is her. _

"Thanks." I got in the car "come on kid." He got in and we drove to his house.

"So who was that?"

"My psychiatrist" he looks at me "also he is Jiminy Cricket"

"Right. The lying thing"

"No that is Pinocchio" he rolled his eyes at me.

I stopped in front of the biggest house there, 108 Mifflin Street. _Ok this is it._ I got out and walked him to his door. Halfway there, the door opened and a brunette came running out

"Henry" said the worried voice

I sucked in my breath. It was her._ I can't believe that I finally found her._

"Regina" her name slipped out of my lips

She acknowledge my presence and raised an eyebrow at me. She looked down at Henry

"I found my dad" he told her. Her head snapped back up

"Hi" I said

"Emmett?" she said softly, I nodded. "Henry go inside, we will discuss your punishment later" he slumped his shoulders and trudged inside the house. As I watched him go I noticed the man waiting for him at the door. He put his arm around him and led him inside. I felt a bit of jealousy._ Is he the one that replaced me?_

"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Reminder to all of you (and myself) that i don't own OUAT**

**A/N: Here is another chapter. Yay! Sorry it is shorter I just needed to stop here so I can practice my third person in the next scenes. Thank you all for the comments, keep them coming:D If there are any questions/concerns/suggestion/correction/whatever please don't hesitate:) well here you go, enjoy:)**

Regina's POV

I paced my foyer back and forth waiting for the town Sherriff. Henry never went to Dr. Hopper's office. _Where could he gotten to?_ There was a knock at the door. I went to open it hoping it was Henry.

"Madame Mayor" the Sherriff greeted me

"Sherriff" I said back letting him in and closing the door "any luck?"

"No ma'am, but I will find him soon"

"You better" I muttered as I rubbed my temples

"I am just going to have another look around and see if we missed anything" he started going towards Henry's room. I heard a car park in front of my house. The engine cut off and I heard voices. _Henry._ I opened the door and ran out.

"Henry" I said as soon as I saw him

"Regina" I heard my name came out of the person's mouth next to my son. I looked up at him. _He looks familiar._ I stood up and looked down at Henry for an explanation.

"I found my dad" he said._ His dad? That's impossible._ I looked at him again

"Hi" he said

"Emmett?" I asked him. He just nodded. "Henry go inside, we will discuss your punishment later" I never stopped looking at Emmett. He had changed in the last 10 years. He is taller, his shoulders are broader, and his face had aged in a good way making him more handsome than before. His green eyes had lost a bit of the sparkle that was in there when I met him.

"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?" I heard myself ask.

"Got anything stronger?" he asked back

* * *

"So Mr. Swan, what have you been up to these past ten years?" I asked curiously

"This and that" he shrugged "I am currently a bounty hunter" he took a sip of his drink

"How exciting"

"Yeah whatever pays the bills, am I right?"

I hummed in agreement.

"Regina" he said looking at me "why didn't you tell me that I had a son?"

I gulped "I didn't see the need to tell you."

"But he is my son, Regina. I had a right to know"

"I know, Mr. Sw-"

"Oh come on Regina cut the shit. Just call me Emmett. There is no real need for formality."

"Fine, Emmett. I didn't need you nor does my son"

"Apparently he does if he went to Boston to look for me."

That hurt. "I've changed every diaper, soothed every fever, endured every tantrum. You may be his biological father but he is _my_ son."

"And now he is mine too." Emmett's phone rang. "Aren't you going to answer that?" I asked him. He took his phone out and answered.

"Yeah, okay. I will be there tomorrow" he hanged up and got up

"Leaving already?" I stood up too

"Yeah, my pay check is in. I… tell Henry I will come back this weekend. We have a lot to talk about." He turned to leave

"I don't see anything to talk about, Mr. S- Emmett."

"Seriously, Regina?" he ran his hand through his blond hair "I am not going to disappear on the kid. Now that I know he exists I am not going to abandon him. No one deserves that."

I stiffened remembering our conversation. I looked down at the floor "I guess you are right"

"Well good. Now that we got that covered. I will be back this weekend to tie some loose ends"

"That is fine."

"Also try finding out how he found me, because I really doubt you would have told him about me"

"Yes actually that is a good question"

"Okay so I will get going." He headed to the door "but first give me your number"

His request took me by surprise "Why?"

"Don't want you running off and have no way to reach you. Again." His eyes showing sadness and hurt. I felt the same guilt I felt years ago. I gave in and gave him what he wanted.

"There. That way I don't lose you or the kid. Thanks" he smiled at me and saw that it was as radiant as the first day I met him. And it still made me a bit breathless

I cleared my throat "yes well I guess I will see you soon then Mr. Swan"

"Emmett"

"Right, Emmett" I saw him walk out and get into his car. _Emmett I can't believe you found me._ I didn't even realize the smile that crept into my lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: OAUT=not mine. Me=sad**

**A/N: Well after getting some inspiration last night I got this chapter and half of the next one done sooner than I thought. YAY! anyways i hope you guys like it. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 10

Emmett woke up with a groan. He looked around and noticed he was in a cell. _Seriously?_ He looked at the guy on the next cell

"What are you looking at?"

"Hey Leroy- manners" the older man that was fixing the cabinet said "so you are eh, Henry's father?"

"Yes" he replied. The Sherriff entered as went to Leroy's cell, letting him go with a warning that seem to be routine. He turned to Emmett "I guess Regina's drink was a little stronger than you thought"

Emmett scoffed "I wasn't drunk. There was a wolf, in the middle of the street"

"A wolf, right"

"Sherriff, Henry has run away again" Regina came in saying "we have to-"she saw Emmett in the cell "what is he doing in there?"

"Well I kinda-"Emmett started saying but Graham cut him off "He ran into the town sign"

Regina raised her eyebrow at Emmett. "Barely here a day and already ruining my things again?"

Emmett shrugged "I guess that is my thing"

"Do you know where he is?"

"Obviously, no. But I can help you find him. Finding people is what I do"

* * *

"Smart kid" Emmett said feeling a bit proud "he cleared his inbox. But I got a little tool that can help me" he got the recovery emails and went through then. "Does he have a credit card?"

"He's ten" Regina said deadpanned

"Well he used one. Who's Mary Margaret Blanchard?"

"Henry's teacher"

* * *

"Where is my son?" Regina said immediately as she barged in the classroom

"I assumed he was home with you" Mary Margaret said

"Well we wouldn't be here if that were the case, now would we?" Regina said pointing to Emmett

"Sorry, who are you?" she asked Emmett

"I'm- I'm his"

"He is Henry's father" Regina supplied

"Oh" comprehension went through the teacher "how do you assume I know where he was?"

"Well he did use your credit card to buy his ticket to Boston to find me" he explained

Mary Margaret went to her purse and saw that her wallet was missing "I should never have given him that book" she said

"What book?" Regina asked

"Just some old stories I gave him. He is a special boy: so smart, so creative but also a bit lonely. He needed it."

"Ahhh the fairy tale book" Emmett said and Mary Margaret nodded

"What?" Regina asked Emmett

"Yeah it is just a book of fairy tales, actually it is from there that he believes that you are the Evil Queen." He winced realizing what he just said

"I see." Regina had a far off look on her face. "I'm leaving. Obviously this is not helping" she stormed off

"Sorry to bother you" Emmett said

"It is okay" she gave him a small smile

"How is a book supposed to help?"

"What do you think they are for? They are our way for dealing with our world. A world that doesn't always make sense. See, Henry hasn't had the easiest of life"

"Yeah. She is kind of a hard-ass" Emmett said smiling

"No, it is more than her. He wrestles with a question 'why isn't my dad with me? Didn't he want me?'" her eyes widening "I am _so_ sorry. I didn't mean-"

He raised his hand to stop her "It is okay."

"Look I gave him that book because I wanted him to have the most important thing anyone can have"

"And what is that?" Emmett asked

"Hope" Mary Margaret answered with a smile

"You know where he is, don't you?"

"You might want to check his castle"

* * *

Emmett got to the playground and saw Henry's castle. He walked up to him

"You left your book in my car" Emmett said to Henry

"I was hoping you would come back to return it" he took the book and put it on his lap

"I wasn't going to go forever" Emmett looked into Henry's eyes trying to conveys his sincerity

"I didn't know that" Henry looked down at his book "I need you here so you can do what you were born to do: break the curse"

"Can you cut it with the book crap?"

"You don't have to be hostile. I know you like me. I can tell."

Emmett smiled at his son. _I like that. Son._ He thought. "You might be growing on me" he nudged Henry

"I understand why my mom did what she did."

"What?"

"Keep you away"

"Why would she do that?"

"To give you your best chance." Henry looked at Emmett "the same reason Snow White gave you away"

"Listen kid I am no fairy tale. I am no Savior." Emmett said shaking his head

"Not yet. But you will be" Henry sounded confident

"Why do you need me to be this savior so bad?"

"So you can break the curse. My life _sucks_ here"

That hit a nerve in Emmett. "You wanna know what _sucking _is? Being left abandoned on the side of a freeway. My parents didn't even leave me in a hospital. I ended up in the foster system being passed around and sent back many time. Regina is trying her best, and she loves you."

"I know, that is not what I meant" Henry said "plus your parents didn't leave you on the side of the freeway, that is just where you came through"

"What?"

"The wardrobe. That is where it left you. Your parents did it to save you from the curse"

"Sure kid" Emmett felt his phone vibrate and saw it was Regina calling "come on lets go" they walked back to Emmett's car.


	11. Chapter 11

**Discalimer: Not mine. never will be mine. *goes cries in a corner***

**A/N:well this took a bit longer than i thought and i had to cut it so it is a bit short. sorry guys. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 11

_Emmett's thoughts_

_Regina's thoughts_

Regina leaned on her kitchen island. _Damn it Swan. If you give a girl your number the least you can do is answer the damn phone._ She was too busy telling Emmett off in her head that she missed that sound of the door opening and closing.

"Damn it" She yelled and slammed her phone down.

"Well then, I guess who ever you were trying to call didn't answer" a voice from behind her said. She turned around and saw Emmett leaning against the kitchen doorway.

"Did you find Henry?" Regina asked anxiously. Emmett moved out the way to reveal a guilty looking Henry.

"Henry" she said and went to hug him "don't you ever do that again, young man"

"I'm sorry mom. I won't" he said as he scuffed his shoe against the floor

"Henry go put your stuff away" Emmett said. Henry went upstairs

"Thank you" Regina simply said

Emmett shrugged. _Wow, he really hasn't kicked that habit._ "It is okay, I was worried also"

"So when do you leave?"

"Actually I think I will postpone my parting."

"Oh" was the only thing that came out of her mouth

"Yeah, I guess if I stick around a little longer the kid will believe that I will come back."

"Well there is a bed and breakfast in town"

"Thanks. That is where I am heading." He headed to the door "Bye Regina" and left.

* * *

Emmett walked in the Bed &amp; Breakfast, hearing the older woman arguing with a tall brunette.

"Excuse me? I'd like a room"

"Really?" she said a bit surprise "Would you like a forest or square view?"

"Square is fine" he replied

"Now, what's the name?"

"Swan. Emmett Swan."

"Emmett. That's a good name" said a voice behind Emmett.

"Thanks"

Granny gave the man a roll of money and he left.

"Who's that?"

"Mr. Gold. He owns the place." Ruby answered

"The inn?"

"No, the town." Granny replied

"How long are you staying?" Granny asked

"A week" he responded "only a week"

Granny gave Emmett his room key. He went upstairs and starting unpacking. He grabbed his phone and dialed.

"Sup, Cisne?" the voice on the phone said

"Hey Andres" he replied "ummm… I was wondering if you can hold on to my pay check for like a week?" he asked as he rubbed my neck

"Claro, of course I can. Why?"

"Some family… complications showed up"

"Que? Is mom okay? Is it Lili? Or dad?" Emmett could hear him rushing throught his office

"No no no. Not you family. MY family" Emmett said trying to calm him down.

"YOUR family? What family? I thought you didn't have a family?" Andres shot out all these questions at once

"Well by the looks of it I do" he sighed "look I will explain it later"

"Yeah okay. Don't get lost again. Mom will kill you"

Emmett chuckled "yeah I know. Say hi to everyone. Bye."

"Bye Cisne. Hope to see you soon" Andres hanged up. Emmett laid down on the bed. _Just one week_.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: yeah OUAT is still not mine**

**A/N: yeahhh so instead of finishing that essay i need for tomorrow i decided to finish this little chapter. well guy i hope you enjoy:)**

Chapter 12

Regina went upstairs and knocked on Henry's door

"Come in" a voice came from inside. She walked in finding Henry sitting against his headboard

"Henry" she said as she sat down on his bed "you need to stop sneaking out and running away"

Henry let out a breath "I know. I'm sorry, mom"

"Then why did you do it?"

"I-I just wanted to meet my dad" he looked down at his hands "I wanted to make sure he didn't know about me"

"Henry" Regina sighed "I told you he didn't"

"Yeah I know but if you lied about the curse you could have lied about my dad"

"We have already tal-"

"No" Henry interrupted "you have denied and lied about it. That is not talking"

"Am I not enough for you?" she whispered "Is my love not enough?" she hated the way she sounded vulnerable.

"Mom" Henry grabbed her hands "you are enough" he smiled at her sadly "I am afraid that I am the one that is not enough"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused

"Mom, I know about the price of the curse. I know about the void you have"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Regina schooled her feature.

Henry sighed "mom, please. Stop the lies. At least to me. I mean, come on, I am in unnecessary therapy"

Regina felt a tinge of guilt. She knew he was right. She ran her hand through her brown hair. She let out a breath. _It wouldn't hurt, right?_

"Fine, Henry" she out her hands on her lap "What do you want to know?"

"What?" he said in a surprise tone "really?" his eyes shining with happiness. Regina nodded. "Okay, so it is real?"

"Yes" she replied

"I knew I wasn't crazy" he said relieved

"I'm sorry. I never meant to make you feel like that. I just didn't want you to know who I am" she looked down at her hands, feeling her eyes sting. "I didn't want you to hate me"

"I don't hate you. I hate that you lied to me" he got off from his place and hugged her "I mean can you really blame me for not trusting you?"

"I guess I can't" she wrapped her arms around him, happy that he didn't pull away "I am truly sorry, Henry"

"It's okay" he pulled back to smile at her "now, im going to show you something" he jumped off the bed and went to his closet. He pulled out a leather bound book. "Here" he gave it to Regina

_Once upon a time _she read_. _She opened the book and saw all the stories, everything that happened

"Henry" she said "where did you get this?"

"Well, ummm…"he looked down at the floor, put his hands behind his back and rubbed the tip of his shoe against the floor "promise you won't get mad?"

"Of course not. Just tell me"

"Well, Ms. Blanchard gave it to me"

"Of course" she rolled her eyes "Henry, where are the missing pages?"

"Oh right, those." He looked away "I don't remember" he muttered

"Henry" she said in a warning tone "I will ask one more time. Where are the missing pages?"

"I just think that you aren't ready for them"

"Give them to me Henry"

"But mom" he whined

"No buts, give them to me or you are grounded" Henry crossed his arms "fine so no going to see Mr. Swan" she said. His face fell

"Fine" he grumbled and went to get the pages from his book bag. "Here"

She look through them "impossible" she muttered and looked up at Henry

He shrugged "I told you. You weren't ready" but Regina wasn't listening anymore. She was lost in thought. _Emmett is a Charming? He is the so called savior? He is the one to break my curse?_

"Mom? Are you okay?"

"Yes." _Well I think I am. _She got up and went to the door.

"Mom, please don't do anything drastic" Henry called after her.

Regina stopped "I will try" and she left


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Well i checked and OUAT is not mine which sucks but still**

**A/N: Sorry guys school birthday and GTA 5 got in the way. finally finished this chapter and just starting on the next one. Hopefully i will post it ASAP. sooooo Enjoy:)**

_Emmett's thoughts_

_Regina's thoughts_

As Regina walked towards Granny's for her coffee, she saw the car she hasn't seen in ten years parked at the B&amp;B. Regina smiled to herself remembering their breakfast years ago. _I bet his eating habits haven't changed_. That gave her an idea.

Emmett had just woken up when he heard a knock on his door. He got up and went to open it. Regina was standing there with a basket full of apples. She looked him up and down then raised an eyebrow at him. Emmett realized that he just opened the door in only in his boxer.

"Did you know the Honeycrisp tree is the most vigorous and hearty of all apple trees? It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing. It can weather any storm. I have one that I've tended to since I was a little girl. And to this day, I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers" she gives the basket to him

"Thanks" he grabs an apple "Why are you doing this?" Emmett asked her curiously

"If your eating habits are anything like they were ten years ago then you need a little bit of healthy in it"

"Hey, I am a growing man. I need my food" he said as he patted his stomach, his nice six-pack tone stomach.

Regina snapped out of it and smiled "exactly and you need fruits and vegetables to grow also."

"Oh look at you. Acting like you care and all." He smiled, showing that he was just teasing

"Well if you are going to be around my son you need to be a good example" Regina looked at Emmett with the faintest of smiles

"You mean our son"

"Right. Yes, our son" Regina looked away "I- I have to get going. Goodbye Mr. Swan"

"Damn it Regina, it is Emmett!" he yelled at her as she walked away

* * *

"Here you go" Ruby said to Emmett as she puts a mug of hot chocolate in front of him.

"Thanks. But I didn't order that"

"Yeah, I know. You have an admirer" Ruby says with a wink

Emmett looks around and spots Graham at another table. He gets up with the mug and walks over there. He puts the mug in front of Graham.

"Ah so you are staying" said Graham

"Observant. Very important for a cop" Emmett said back deadpanned "Look, im flattered and all but I don't really swing that way. So thank you but no thank you"

"ummm, I didn't send that…"

"I did." Henry said behind them "I like cinnamon, too"

"Don't you have school, kid?" Emmett asks him

"Duh, im ten. Come on"

Henry drags Emmett out and they start walking towards the bus stop

"So whats the deal with you and your mom?"

"It's not about her. It's about the curse she casted. You have to break it. So I made a plan. I call it Operation Cobra"

"So, everyone here is a fairy tale character. They just don't know it"

"Exactly. That is what the curse did, it froze time- until you got here"

Emmett pulls out an apple and starts eating it. _Man, these are good._

"What is that?" Henry asks

"It's one of your mom's apples. They are deli-"

"Don't eat that!" Henry grabs the apple and throws it out. Emmett watches it roll away not having the heart to tell Henry he already ate 3.

"Ok… so what about their past?"

"They don't know. It is all a messy haze for them"

"So, for decades, people have been walking around in a haze, not aging, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious"

"Exactly. See? You are getting it. You have to end the curse so you can be reunited with your family"

"You mean Snow White and Prince Charming?"

"Yes"

"Kid…" Emmett started saying

"I know I know. You don't believe me but that is okay. Soon you will and everything will be okay."

Henry runs into the school and Emmett sees Mary Margaret approaching him

"It's good to see his smile back" she commented "so, does the Mayor know you stayed?"

"Yeah, she knows"

Mary Margaret's eyebrows rose "and she still hasn't kicked you out of town?"

Emmett laughed "no, not yet"

"I hope she doesn't. Henry already thinks she is the Evil Queen"

"Who does he think you are?"

"Oh, it's silly"

"I just got 5 minutes of silly. Lay it on me"

"Snow White" she said with a small smile "Who does he think you are?"

"Im not in the book" he muttered _this is supposed to be my mother?_

"Well, I have to go. Have a nice day, Emmett"

"You too, Ms. Blanchard"

"Please, call me Mary Margaret"

"Mary Margaret it is. Bye"

* * *

Regina was with her tree, picking apples. It always seem to calm her down. She has been on edge since Emmett appeared out of nowhere. All those feelings came back after ten long years, her heart skipped a beat every time she saw him. Even now that she knows that he is the one destined to destroy her. _What a way to go, at the hands of someone I l-. No I don't love him. It's just- just something else._ But yet she smiled at the thought of their first date.

"The Mirror strikes again" a voice said behind her

"Sidney." She said without even looking at him "What are you doing here? I didn't send for you"

"Sorry. I just wanted to bring you the latest edition"

Regina turned around to see the newspaper Sidney was holding up. In the front page was Emmett's face (there goes that heart again) and a ridiculous article about how he ruined the town sign.

"I didn't ask for this" she went back to picking apples

"I know, but I took initiative. I know you want him out as fast as possible. I'm still looking for more"

"Sidney" she said but he ignored her and kept talking

"He spend a lot of time in foster homes, got in trouble when he was a kid but those details are locked up pretty tight. But I-I can get them"

"Sidney" she said a bit louder only to be ignored again

"The only thing I really learned was that he doesn't sit still"

"Sidney!" she said angrily. The last thing did picked her interest but she will look into that later "this has no value to me. Leave him alone"

"What?" asked a confused Sidney "you want him to stay? Do you want him near Henry, near you?"

"ENOUGH!" she ordered. Sidney finally shut up. "It is my business, no one else's. Got it?"

Sidney bowed his head "got it" he turned around and left, conjuring up a plan to get rid of this new threat.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: after 14 chapters OUAT is still not mine. dang it**

**A/N: Here is another chapter. YAY! im trying to update faster but College man it will kill you but in the other hand i learned that the War of 1812 started in 1812... now if the rest were that easy. Okay, enough complaining about college. Remember, any comments suggestions and complains are welcomed. I hope you have fun and Enjoy:)**

Chapter 14

Emmett walked down Main Street shaking his head at the article he saw earlier. _Barely even here a day and im already on the news' front page._

"Ah, Mr. Swan" a dark man greeted him "I'm Sidney Glass" he outstretched his hand

"Hi" Emmett shook his hand

"I'm from The Mirror newspaper. I was wondering if I can get an interview on the sign damage crisis"

Emmett's eyebrows rose. _Crisis?_

"Ummm…no thank you. I-I'm good"

"Please, I must insist. Just a few questions" Sidney pushed "I bet the Mayor is angry that you are setting a bad example for her son"

"_Our_ son" Emmett said "and no I think she is not" _well, I hope not._

"How do you know? Henry is already in therapy. I bet your influence will just make it worst"

"Make what worst?" Emmett asked "plus I bet she would have kicked me out the minute that she found out"

"His condition. His trust issues are worse than befo—"

"How would you know about Henry's therapy?"

"Because I have seen his file" he said nonchalantly "you haven't?" Emmett just shook his head no "I can get Regina to give them to me and I will give them to you"

"You are really that close to her?" Emmett questioned

"Yes. I am loyal to her. That is why she sends me to do her bidding when she is occupied"

"Okay. So the file, if you can get it that will be great"

"Sure. I will give them to you when I can"

* * *

_Knock. Knock. _

Emmett looked up from the page he was reading and went to open the door. Graham was standing there.

"Hey Sheriff. What's up? Miss me already?" Emmett joked

"You are under arrest." Graham went to grab his arms "again"

"Wow" Emmett pulled away "Why? I haven't touch anymore signs"

"Stealing documents from Dr. Hopper's office" he said as he turned Emmett around to put on handcuffs

"Stealing? I didn't steal anything" Graham looked over the bed and raised his eyebrows

"So does aren't Henry's files?"

"Yes, but I didn't take them"

Graham put Emmett in the back of the police car_. Well I haven't been back here in a while_ Emmett thought sarcastically. They arrived to the police station and the Sheriff started to book Emmett.

"Seriously Graham? Do you really believe I stole them?"

"Well the evidence is pretty convincing"

"It wasn't me. That Glass guy gave them to me"

"Sidney?"

"Yeah him"

"Really? Why would Sidney do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe he doesn't like me. or.." _could it be Regina behind it?_

"Or what? The most plausible thing would be orders from the Mayor"

Emmett let those words sink in. _Could it really be her? _"Regina" he muttered

"Yeah, that's her. Well did you do something to piss her off or something? Because it sure seems like she wants you out"

Emmett got angry. He thought that everything was fine but if she is not going to let him see Henry then he will fight for him. Speak of the devil, Henry runs in with his teacher in tow.

"Hey!" he said

"Hey kid. What are you doing here?"

"Bailing you out" he smiled and turn to look at Mary Margaret

"Well technically I will."

"You are? Why?"

"I, uh, trust you"

Emmett smiled at her "Thanks" he turned to the Sheriff "uncuff me. I have something to do"

* * *

Regina went to the window to investigate the sound that she heard from her office. She gasped at what she saw. Emmett had a chainsaw and was cutting into her tree. She hurried outside

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" she hissed at Emmett

"Picking apples" Emmett threw that chainsaw aside "you do something else to get me out or keep me away from my kid I will come back here for the rest of this tree" Emmett stepped closer "Your move" he turned and left leaving the Mayor angry and confused.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A week had passed since Emmett came to Storybrooke. 6 days since he cut down Regina's tree. 5 days of avoiding her. Emmett was still pissed at her for what she did. _How dare she?_ Emmett sat in his car trying to get comfortable to go to sleep. He decided not to go yet to Boston for his money. He won't give Regina the satisfaction of winning. So low on funds, he decided to sleep in his car. It's not that he never done it before, he just prefers not to. A knock on his window interrupted his thoughts. Mary Margaret was standing outside. Emmett rolled down the window

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, im used to crashing in my car"

"You are sleeping here?"

"Until I get money, yeah?"

"You know if things get to crowed in there I have a spare room"

"Thanks but im not really a roommate type"

"Well goodnight then"

"Yeah you too"

* * *

"Come on Henry, he is just a John Doe" Emmett said "who has been in a coma for a while"

"I know but it is him. He has the scar and everything" Henry argued

"But you can't go telling someone their soulmate is in a coma. Not having a happy ending is painful enough, but giving someone unrealistic hope is far worse"

"What if I'm right? She deserves to know"

"Okay fine. But we will do it my way. Let me ask her"

* * *

"You want me to read to a coma patient?" Mary Margaret asked as she puts down the mugs of hot chocolate

"Yes" Emmett nodded

"So he can remember who he is, Prince Charming." Emmett nodded again

"And since I'm Snow White, he is my soulmate" MM drank from her mug "But Henry will see that he won't wake up and remember and then that's your proof that the curse is not real?"

"See you are getting the hang of it" Emmett said

"Well, sadly this plan is rather genius. We get him to the truth without hurting him." The brunette said

"Exactly. So we will all meet for breakfast tomorrow morning and tell him what happened"

"Well, I suppose I'll get ready for my date. I guess I'll have to do all the talking."

* * *

Mary Margaret came in and sat down in the booth Emmett and Henry were in.

"He woke up" she said excitedly

"What?" Emmett could not believe his ears

"See I told you!" Henry said

"He didn't 'wake up' wake up, but he grabbed my hand. I didn't imagine it. I know it happened"

"We have to go back. You have to read to him again" Henry got up

"Let's go" Mary Margaret headed to the door with Henry right behind her

"Seriously?" Emmett ran his fingers through his blond locks and followed them.

* * *

"He's missing" Graham told Emmett, Mary Margaret and Henry.

"How?" Emmett asked

"We don't know yet. His IVs were ripped out but there's no sign for sure there's a struggle." Graham looked back to the room

"What are you doing here?" the Mayor's voice said

"Mom! What happened? What did you do?" Henry said in an accusatory tone

"Henry not now" she responded

"What are _you_ doing here?" Emmett asked

"I'm here because I'm his emergency contact" Regina responded crossing her arms in front of her

"You know him?" Mary Margaret asked

"I found him." She said nonchalantly. "On the side of the road years ago with no ID. I brought him here."

"Mayor Mills saved his life" Dr. Whale said

"Will he be okay?" Mary Margaret asked

"Well he has been connected to those machines for a long time. It is best to get him back as fast as possible" the doctor said

"Well let's not waste time and start looking for him. Madam Mayor take Henry and print out photos of him to see if anyone has seen him" Emmett ordered. The Mayor just rose an eyebrow at him. "Regina just do it"

Regina let a small growl out "Fine. Come on Henry, you heard you _father"_ Regina walked out

"Good luck Emmett" Henry waved and left

* * *

Regina led Henry out of the hospital and to the car.

"I thought you said you wouldn't do anything drastic" Henry said in a low voice

"What do you mean Henry?" Regina asked confused

"You had him arrested"

"What?" Regina was shocked, and turned to look at her son

"That is what he said. That you had him framed for stealing my files from Dr. Hopper"

"Henry, I never did"

"So you didn't send Sidney to take the files and blame Emmett?" Henry ask with hope in his voice

Regina kneeled down to be eye level with Henry. She put her hands on his shoulders "Henry, I swear to you I did no such thing."

Henry looked long and hard into her eyes. After a short moment he spoke "okay, I believe you"

"Thank you Henry" she hugged him. _This explains why Emmett was mad_. "I will take care of Mr. Glass as soon as possible"

"Okay. Just don't-don't hurt him" Henry begged

"Of course not, darling" she got up and got in the car with him. _Im just going to scare him a bit._

* * *

Emmett felt satisfied. This is why he went into this business. Finding people was his thing. John Doe was finally back at the hospital. He is in great condition, now they are just waiting to see if he remembers anything.

"David! David is that you?" a blonde woman comes in rushing to the John Doe's side. Regina and Henry are behind her. Dr. Whale stops her and tell her to stay out.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Mary Margaret asks her

"Kathryn Nolan. His wife" she said. Mary Margaret's face falls. Henry nudged Regina and pointed his head towards Kathryn. Regina rolled her eyes and huffed. _Damn he won't let me have fun._

"Ex-wife, actually" Regina said, looking down at Henry. He nodded his approval.

"Yeah, right. I'm his ex-wife" the blonde nodded

"His name is David Nolan." Regina informed them

"Wait, if he was your husband how did you not know that he was in the hospital?" MM asked Kathryn

"We had just gotten the divorce that day, he had his truck packed and he left. Now I know why I never heard from him" Kathryn hugged herself

Dr. Whale came to them. "Well, it's something of a miracle."

"Is he okay?" Kathryn and MM asked at the same time

"Physically, he's on the mend, um, his memory is another issue. It may take time, if at all" Dr. Whale said then went on saying that there was no explanation for his comeback.

"Can I see him?" Kathryn asked

"Yeah, of course" the doctor says and leads her to David's room.

"Well that is my cue to leave. Thank you Sheriff for your hard work" she looked at Graham

"Well I can't take all the credit. Emmett here did a lot of the work too"

"Well then, thank you Mr. Swan" she looked at Emmett. She then turned and left with Henry.

On their way out Henry spoke "you should tell him it wasn't you"

She looked down at him "I should, shouldn't I?" he nodded

* * *

"Hey Cisne, when are you coming back?" Andres asked Emmett

"I don't know yet. It is complicated here and I don't want to leave yet" Emmett rubbed the back of his stiff neck

"Dude, que pasa? Why don't you want to leave?" Andres asked concern laced in his voice. Emmett told him everything that had happened. Once done there was silence at the other end of the phone.

"Andres? You still there?" he asked

"Yeah im here. It is just a lot to take in." he took a deep breath "wait till ma finds out she is a abuela already. She is going to flip"

Emmett laughed "she really is. And the kid is great. I wish I could have been there since the beginning"

"I know but you know what dad says"

"yeah yeah things happen for a reason" Emmett sighed

"So what are you going to do for a room?"

"I don't know…"

"Look Im going to transfer you some money. Use it. Get a room so you can sleep well"

"look you don't have to do that"

"Yo se but I want to. Take it"

"Thanks Andres. I will talk to you went I can. Bye"

"Chao Cisne" he hung up. Emmett closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. He know what he has to do. He gets out of the car and goes to Mary Margaret's apartment. He knocks and MM answers. She is surprise to see him there

"Emmett, is everything ok? Is it Henry?"

"No, everything is okay. I just came to ask you something"

"Okay, shoot"

"Is that spare room still available?" he asked shyly

Mary Margaret nods and lets him in.

"Hot chocolate?" Emmett nods

"Why are you letting a random man you barely know live with you?"

"Well, like I said before I trust you. I don't know why or how but I do. It's something in my mind. I wouldn't have done it to anyone, but you are special. I care for you, like if you were family"

Emmett insides went warm. He understood what she was talking about because he felt it too. _Maybe Henry's theory is rubbing on me_.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: OUAT is not mine guys. and it never will be. **

**A/N: Sorry guys for my absence. College is tough. but here it is, a new chapter! Thank you all for you comments:) and keep them coming:D i hope you guys Enjoy:)**

Chapter 16

"Woah, where is the emergency?" Emmett said as Graham pulled in front of him "or are you here to arrest me again?"

"No, I am here to thank you. For helping find the coma patient"

"Okay. What do I get? A commendation? Key to the city?" Emmett said jokingly

"How about a job? I could use a deputy"

"Thank but I already have a job" He headed to Granny's

"Yeah all the way in Boston, what about here?" Graham said after him "There is dental" he let out a breath. _This is going to be tough_.

* * *

Emmett was drinking his cocoa when Regina sat in front of him.

"First thing first, Mr. Swan. I need to know that you aren't going to leave Henry behind. That you are not going to run away when it gets tough" Regina said to him with no greeting

"Well hello to you too, Regina" he took a sip of his drink

Regina's eyes narrow at him "Tell me Emmett that you are not going to run away from him"

Emmett set his drink down and look into the Mayor's brown eyes "I will never run away from my son. If the going gets tough then let it. But I promise you I won't run away"

Regina let out a breath "Thank you" she smiled at him. He smiled back and went to take another sip "Secondly, would you join Henry and me for dinner tonight?"

Emmett choked a bit and spilled the rest of his drink on him "Shit" he muttered "ummm… yes of course. What time should I be there?" he said as he tried to dry himself with some napkins.

"Be there at 6 o'clock. Don't be late" Regina looked down at his shirt "and I believe Ms. Lucas may let you use the washer machine if you ask nicely" she got up and left

Emmett groaned. _Great way of making a fool out of myself._

* * *

Emmett went to the laundry room, took his shirts off and threw them into the washer. He sees a young blonde standing there with pink sheets. He smiles, remembering his first time he did laundry.

"You will get better. I know I did" he told her

She puts down the sheet in a huff and Emmett sees that she is pregnant

"When are you due?" he asks

"The doctor said that the baby could come any day now" she said as she rubbed her swollen belly

"That's great" he smiled

"It's just that, um, when the… When the baby comes, no one thinks that I can do this. No one thinks I can do anything. Maybe they're right." She looked away

"Fuck'em" he suddenly said

"What?"

"Fuck'em" he repeated "I know what is like for people to tell you that you can or can't do anything. Whatever you choose for that child do it because you want to, not because of what other people tell you. You have to go out there and change what people think about you yourself, because there are no fairy godmothers in this world"

* * *

Regina looked at the clock on her wall. She still a little over an hour to do dinner. Henry ran upstairs and went into his room. She hanged her coat and took off her heels, loving the feel of the cold floor under her feet. She walked into the kitchen, thinking what dinner is going to be. She decided on penne pasta with chicken, broccoli, carrots and alfredo sauce.

"Yum, something smells delicious" Henry came into the kitchen 50 minutes after.

"Indeed it does. Can you please set up three sets on the table?" she said as she stirred the sauce in

"Three?" Henry asked "why three?" and right on cue the doorbell rang.

"Go open the door then set the table" she ordered.

Henry went to the front door and opened it. "Emmett!" he launched himself into the blond "what are you doing here?"

Emmett smiled at him and ruffled his hair "im here for dinner. Which by the way smells delicious"

"Yeah. It's pasta, her favorite" Henry said as he led Emmett into the dining room "oh now that you are here you can totally help me set up the table"

"Henry" Regina said sternly as she came in "I told you to do it"

"But mom" he whined

"It's okay. Im glad to help." Emmett said and followed Henry into the kitchen. "Mmm… it smells even more delicious in here"

"Well, everything is better from the source." Regina said from behind him

Emmett's mind took a wrong turn, a very wrong, sexy turn. Regina seeing this, smirked and clear her throat to get his attention

"Wouldn't you agree?" her voice dropped an octave. Emmett could only stand there and nod. He didn't know why he was nodding, it just seem right.

"Come on Emmett" Henry pulled on his arm. Emmett snapped out of it, collected plates and silver ware and headed back out to the table. Regina came in with food in tow. She served everyone and went back for drinks. She brought out apple juice for Henry, Coke for Emmett, and a glass of wine for herself. She sat at the head of the table with Henry to her right and Emmett to her left.

Emmett let out a moan as soon as the food touched his tongue. "This is delicious, Regina. You sure know how to get to a man's heart" he kept eating, trying to slow down but it was too damn good.

Regina just smiled and looked down at her plate, hiding her blush. Dinner went on without another word. Once they were done Emmett picked up their plates and headed into the kitchen

"That is unnecessary, Mr. Swan" Regina said

"Don't worry, Regina. I know how to wash plates, I was a bust boy before" Emmett smiled at her and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

"No. I meant you are a guest in my house. There is no need for that." Regina clarified

"You just cooked the most amazing diner I have ever had. The least I can do is wash the dishes" Emmett finished up and dried his hands.

"Thank you, Emmett" Regina said sincerely

"No, Thank you" Emmett said back "It was truly delicious"

"Do you want some cider before you leave?" Regina asked as she walked towards her study

"Yeah sure, why not?" Emmett followed. Regina went to the decanter and poured them some cider. She handed Emmett a glass. Emmett sat at one end of the couch and Regina sat at the other.

"Look, Emmett. I need to clarify something with you" Regina said

"And that is?" he asked when she didn't continue

Regina looked down at her glass "I did not set you up"

"You didn't?" Emmett asked her

"No" she looked up at him.

"Well then, I'm sorry about your tree." He said as he leaned back into the couch

"You can at least sound like you mean it" Regina said teasingly

"Look, Regina" Emmett started saying, standing up and running his fingers through his blond locks "I was hurt and angry, still kinda am. The day you left me changed everything for me." he looked down at his drink "you could have at least let me say goodbye" he looked back at her. Regina could see all the pain that she had caused him. He walked closer to her. "all I wanted was to say goodbye" he was right in front of her. He crouched down, took her drink and put it on the table. He put his hand on her cheek and she leaned into the touch. She looked into his green eyes.

"Emmett, I'm sorry. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't say goodbye"

"Then don't" he said then leaned in kiss her.

"Mommm!" Henry yelled out, running down the stairs. Both of them jumped apart. Regina got up and put some distance between them two.

"In here Henry" Regina called out. Henry came in

"Mom, have you seen my math book? I can't find it"

"It is on the coffee table in the living room" she replied

"Right. Thanks mom" he went running

"Henry Daniel Swan Mills, what did I tell you about running in the house?" She chastised him

"Umm… don't do it?"

"Then?"

"Sorry" he went back upstairs. She shook her head at her son's nonsense. She turned her attention back to Emmett, who was slacked jaw.

"Emmett? What is wrong?" she asked, worried

"I-I well, I can't believe you really did call him Henry Daniel Swan" he said in a surprised tone.

"Oh" she smiled "I remembered what you said in the diner and well I liked it"

"I like it too." He made a step closer to Regina.

"Well I believe it is time for you to go." Regina said as she walked out the room. Emmett let out a breath _can't push her too far_. He followed her to the front door

"I will you see you later then. Goodbye Madam Mayor" he led himself out

"Goodbye Mr. Swan" Regina said as she closed the door.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: okay so I totally have a valid excuse for disappearing for so long. My mom broke my computer. i had to wait to raise enough money for another one. and here it is. its a beauty! Her name is River! i love her already:))) and now i can finally type up all the chapters i have written in my notebook. i know this one is a bit short but updates should be quicker so Enjoy:)**

Chapter 17

"Im glad all my stuff is here" Emmett said as he opened a box

"So this is all your stuff" Mary Margaret asked eyeing the few boxes in the room

"Yeah, this is all of it. I'm not sentimental" he said with a shrug

There was a knock at the door. MM went to answer it

"Good morning Ms. Blanchard. Is Mr. Swan here?" Emmett went to the door "Hello, my name is Mr. Gold" he shook Emmett's hand

"I remember"

"Good. I uh… I need your help. Im looking for someone"

* * *

Emmett opened the door to leave finding Henry standing there.

"Hey" Henry greeted

"Hi kid"

"I was wondering if we could hang out" Henry said "Mom knows I'm here. I promise"

"Kid, I would love to but I have a job to do" Emmett said closing the door

"Then take me with you" Henry pulled the puppy eyes

Emmett groaned. _Regina is going to kill me. _"Fine, let's go"

* * *

Emmett found himself in the same place he started, Granny's Diner.

"She is headed to Boston in my car" Ruby admitted "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but she need to leave"

Emmett ran out and jumped into his car. He drove towards the edge of town. Henry pops out from the backseat.

"Hey" he simply said

"Henry, what the hell? I told you to go home"

"I wanted to come"

"I know kid but she is getting to Boston. I need to drop you off"

"We have to stop her before she gets hurt. We are wasting time" he argued "If you drop me off we'll never catch up to her"

Emmett mulled this over for a moment. _Damn, the kid is right._ "Fine, buckle up"

Before they arrived to the end of town, Henry pointed something out

"I told you" he said "It's Ruby car"

"Ashley!" Emmett ran out of his car. He didn't find Ashley in her car and looked around. He heard a moan come from the ground and found that it was Ashley.

"My baby!" Ashley yelled out hands over her stretched stomach "It's coming" Emmett got her into his car and drives to the hospital.

* * *

Owing a favor to that man did not sit right with Emmett but seeing Ashley so determined to keep her baby girl he can deal with it. _God I hope it was worth it_. He was so into his thoughts he was not watching were he was going. He collided into another body.

"Will you watch where you are going?" a voice too familiar said from the ground. Emmett snapped out and look towards the voice, finding the Mayor on the ground.

"Regina, I'm sorry" he reached for her hand and pulled her up. "I wasn't looking where I was going"

"Obviously" Regina said dryly as she cleaned dirt of her outfit

"yeah I was thinking about-"

"Mr. Swan, you should know that you can't think and walk at the same time" Regina said with a smirk "it always lead to you bumping into me"

"What? It only happened once"

"Your white shirt and my coffee from ten years ago would disagree" she teased

"ok, twice in ten years" Emmett said with a smile "not that bad actually" they both laughed and started walking

"So where are you headed?" Regina asked

"Umm the Sheriff office"

"Don't tell me you got arrested again?" Regina asked in a teasing tone "What did you do this time? Ruin Granny's sign?"

"Har Har well aren't you funny today?" Emmett said back "Well for you information im going to apply for the deputy job"

"You are getting a job here? In Storybrooke?" She asked surprised

"Yeah" Emmett shrugged "You see I made a promise so I guess I will be sticking around"

"Im glad to hear that" Regina said with a hint of a smile

Yup, so I better go. Have a good day Regina"

"You too Mr- Emmett" Emmett chuckled and headed towards the Sheriff Office

"Ah Emmett, I don't remember having to arrest you again" Graham teased

"Seriously? You get arrested once…"

"Twice" Graham cut it

"A couple of times" Emmett amended "and now everyone things im trouble" Graham laughed along with him.

"So what can I do for you?"

"Well I came to ask you something?"

"Go ahead. Shoot"

"Is that job offer still available?"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay so i want to thank all the wonderful people that took the time to review and comment on my story. Each one of them spurs me on to keep this story going and find new inspiration for it. Thank you:D hopefully i will get to put up Chapter 19 up today too! Enjoy:)**

"Is that job offer still available?"

"Of course" Graham opened one of his drawers and took out a badge

"One thing, im not going to wear that ridiculous tie" Emmett said

Graham thought about it "Okay fine, just wear the badge at least" he hands him the badge "here" Emmett took it and clipped it to his belt

_BOOM._ The ground shook

"What the hell was that?" Emmett asked. The phone rang before Graham could answer him

"Sheriff Office" Graham answered "Huh, yeah ok we will be there as soon as we can" Graham hanged up "It's the Mines. Let's go" they got in the patrol car and headed towards the mines

"Call the Mayor. Tell her what's happening" Graham told Emmett

"Hello?" answered a velvet voice

"Regina, it's Emmett. Sorry I had to call you to your cell. I don't have you Office number"

"It's fine. What happened?"

"There was an explosion in the mines. Graham told me to pass you the message"

"Okay I will be right over to see the situation"

"Okay then. Bye" he hanged up and turned to Graham "She will be right over"

* * *

When Regina arrived at the mines, she looked into her rearview mirror her eyes of Henry.

"You stay here. It is not safe for you, got it?" She said

"Yes ma'am" he nodded

"Good. It shouldn't take long. I will be back soon" she exited the car and walked over to Graham

Henry looked around and spotted his dad. Emmett saw Henry in Regina's car and waved. Henry got out of the car and ran to him.

"Hey" Henry greeted

"Hey kid" he said back

"What are you doing here?" Henry asked

"Work" Emmett said a bit proud

"Work?" Henry looked at the new attachment on Emmett's belt "is that a badge?"

"Henry, I told you to stay in the car" a voice interrupted Emmett's answer

"Sorry mom, just wanted to say hi to Emmett" Regina looked at Emmett

"Hello Mr. Swan" she caught sight of the badge "I guess it's Deputy Swan now"

"Or, you know, just Emmett" he muttered. Regina fought a smile at his behavior

"Deputy Swan, you are on crowd control. Put the yellow tape and make sure no one goes near there. We don't know if it's stable"

"Yes ma'am" Emmett left to do his job. Regina turned to the citizens that were there

"People of Storybrooke, don't be alarmed. We've always known this area was honeycombed with old mining tunnels. But fear not. I'm going to undertake a project to make this area safe – to rehabilitate it into city use. We will bulldoze it, collapse it, and pave it."

After her speech, Regina and Henry walked together to the car. She looked at her son through the rearview mirror again. "And you, young man, shouldn't have disobey me"

"Im sorry, mom" he lowered his head and pouted

"Don't do it again" she said

"So what happened to the mine?" Henry asked

"There might have been a disturbance that caused the mine to collapse" she explained

"Do you think there is something down there?"

Regina clenched her teeth before answering with a stern "no" Henry narrowed his eyes, sensing a lie. The gears in his head started turning, planning the next step in his operation.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Yay! two in a row! here you as promised. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 19

_Knock. Knock. _

Archie went to open the door to find Henry in the other side.

"Henry? What are you doing here? I thought your mother canceled this week's meeting" Henry came in and sat on the couch

"Oh, she did. But I need someone I trust"

"What do you need?" the shrink asked

"Proof" Henry answered

"Proof of what?"

"Proof that the curse is real"

"And where are you going to get proof?"

"The mines"

"Henry, it's too dangerous to go there" Dr. Hopper said to the young boy

"But I can get the proof I need. I know it"

"Henry, no. We are not going" The doctor said sternly

Henry frowned at him "fine" he said and left.

* * *

"Ah, Emmett" Dr. Hopper call out to the blond "I would like to talk to you about Henry"

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

_RING. RING._

Emmett's phone interrupted what Hopper was about to say.

"Sorry, I got to take this" Emmett said apologetic "Hello, Madam Mayor"

"Are you with him?" she said without a greeting

"If you mean Dr. Hopper then yes"

"Not him. Henry. Is he with you?" Regina asked worried

"No. I dropped him off at your office an hour ago"

"Well he is not here" she snapped at him

"I don't know where he is" Emmett said frustrated

"Oh… I do" Dr. Hopper said

Emmett stared at him "Regina I got to go" he hanged up "show me"

* * *

"What happened?" Regina asked Emmett

"Archie went in after him and before I could get in the opening caved in"

"We need to get them out" Regina yelled "NOW"

"Im trying, Regina. I really don't need you yelling at me right now. It won't accomplish anything" Emmett said rubbing his temples

"You are right. It won't" Regina calmed down and looked at the mouth of the cave

"What do you want me to do?" Emmett asked her, turning his gaze to her face

She turned her head and locked with his green eyes "Help me"

* * *

"You need to lower someone straight down" Marco explained

"Lower me down" Regina said without a second thought

"Oh no. no way. Im going" Emmett argued

"He's my son" Regina spat at him

"Yeah, well he's my son too" Emmett countered back "You been sitting behind a desk for 10 years. I can do this" Emmett met her narrowing brown eyes. They were full of fear. "Trust me Regina" Regina got closer to him never breaking eye contact. She saw determination and something trustworthy in his emerald eyes. _I can trust him_ she said to herself

"Just-just bring him to me" Emmett nodded

* * *

As soon as Henry was free from Emmett's grip Regina took him aside and hugged him tightly.

"Henry, please don't ever do that ever again" she pulled away to checked for any bruises or scratches "why did you go down there?" she asked sternly.

Henry lowered his head "I wanted to find proof"

"Kid, you okay?" Emmett asked, interrupting Regina and Henry's conversation

"Deputy, you can clear the crowd away" she said, pulling him towards the car. She lowered herself down to Henry's eye level. "I told you there was nothing down there"

"I know" he scuffed his toe on the ground "but is it a coincidence that the mine exploded when Emmett got his badge?" Regina saw Emmett approaching once more

"We will talk about this later" she said as she stood and left

"You really scared me" Emmett said as he put his hand on top of Henry's head.

"Im sorry" he said. Emmett copied Regina's earlier pose. Henry looked at him.

"Don't do that again. Now it is not only your mom that worries about you"

Henry hugged him, burying his face in his neck repeatedly saying I'm sorry. Emmett was a bit shocked at first. He returned the hug.

"It's okay. Just don't do it again kid"

"Deputy Swan" at the sound of Regina's voice they broke apart "I want to thank you, for saving Henry"

"No need" he said "all in a day's work"

"True but still. Let me repay you. How about dinner tomorrow night?"

"Two nights in one week" he turned to Henry and winked "I think your mom enjoys cooking for me" Henry laughed

Regina rolled her eyes "hardly. So is that a yes or a no?"

"Yes" Emmett answered "no way in hell im passing the opportunity of eating your food"

Regina fought the smile that threated to form "very well then, see you at 6 o'clock sharp"


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I havent done this in awhile... well i got to accept that OUAT is not mine... yet...yeah its never going to be all well**

**A/N: a quick little update. if i finish up the next chapter i might upload it today. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 20

Emmett knew something was up when Graham entered the room with a box of donuts

"Oh no. What do you want?"

"Remember when I said no night shifts?" Emmett nodded crossing his arms "I need you to work tonight. Just this once"

"I don't kn-"Emmett started saying

"Please-look I volunteer at an animal shelter and the supervisor is sick. Someone needs to feed the dogs" he said with a hopeful smile.

"Fine" Emmett looked into the box "you are very lucky you brought a bear claw"

* * *

Emmett looked at the time and he decided to call Regina.

"Deputy Swan" she greeted "you should really get my office number"

"Eh, I don't know. I like having the Mayor on speed dial" he joked

"I won't always be able to answer my cell phone Mr. Swan"

"Emmett. My name is Emmett"

"Fine, Emmett. What do you need?"

"I-I won't make it tonight" he said nervously. He heard Regina stopped whatever she was doing

"Why?" she asked cautiously

"Graham needs me to take the night shift tonight" he answered

_Buzz._

"Wait a second" Regina told Emmett "yes Ms. Green?"

"Sheriff Graham wants to talk to you ma'am" her secretary said. _Perfect _she thought "send him in please" she returned to her cell "I'm going to see what I can do Deputy" Graham walked in "Goodbye. I will call you if there are any changes"

"Kay. Bye Regina" He hanged up

"Sheriff" Regina turned her attention to her visitor "just the person I need to speak to"

"I figured" Graham said scratching his head

"What do you mean?" Regina asked

"Well, we haven't 'met up' in a while" he explained 'So I figured you would want to today" Regina just rose her eyebrow at his method of thinking. Graham got nervous under her stare. "I mean, I already cleared my sched-"

"That won't be necessary" she interrupted "what I need you to do is to relief Deputy Swan of the night shift tonight"

Graham's eyebrows raised to his hairline "Ummm… what?"

Regina narrowed her eyes "Did I stutter?" her voiced took the all too familiar commanding tone it used to back in the Enchanted Forest " I need Deputy Emmett Swan off-duty. Now." Regina went back to her documents "Good day, Sheriff"

Graham stood there in shock "uhh o-okay" was all he could murmured. He turned and left. Regina called the Sheriff Office

"Sheriff's Office. You call, we protect"

Regina smiled a bit at the slogan "You know dear, there is no need to say the slogan"

"Eh…" Regina could imagine him shrugging his shoulders "It adds a like spark to it"

Regina laughed at his nonsense "Whatever you say Deputy"

"So do you need anything Madam Mayor?" Emmett asked

"Well yes actually. Deputy Swan, it seems like you are free tonight"

"uh- what?" Emmett asked a bit confused

"I will see tonight at 6" she continued, ignoring his confusion "don't be late" she hung up. Emmett just stared at the phone. _What just happened?_ Before he could call Regina back, Graham walked in.

"Emmett, um it would seem like there is no need for you to be here tonight"

"Yeah, I heard. What happened?"

"Regina found someone else" he said "well, to feed the dogs" he added swiftly. Emmett looked at him suspiciously "I guess you are free to go"

Emmett looked at the wall clock. 4:59. He still had time to go home and shower.

"Okay, see you tomorrow" Emmett said, leaving the station without protest.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Whoop! another update. To answer one of of the comments no there will be no Graham/Regina smut. i can't do that to my favorite pair. Thank you all for your support, your wonderful comments mean a lot. i hope you guys Enjoy:)**

Chapter 21

Emmett hopped in the shower for a quick wash. He got out, dried himself, and headed to his bedroom. He picked out his dark wash jeans and a white wife beater. He went out to the boxes that were still in the living room. He took out some dress shirts, not knowing which on to pick.

"You should choose that blue one" a voice said from the dining table. He turned to find Mary Margaret sitting with a mug of hot chocolate in front of her.

"Hey MM" he said with a smile "How are you?" he picked up the blue shirt and put it on

"I'm fine." She said "David got out today"

"That's good" Emmett said as he buttoned his shirt up

"Yeah" she said hesitantly

"What's wrong?"

"Well the doctor said that it was best that he be in a familiar place for now"

"So he moved in with Kathryn" Emmett finished for her. She nodded.

"Mary Margaret, there is nothing wrong with that. They were divorced and that happened for a reason"

"You are right. It's just- I just got him and I don't want to lose him"

"Oh so he made a move already"

"Well… no"

"Then you did?"

"Nope" she said sadly

"What are you waiting for?" he said to her

"I don't know" She shrugged her shoulders "I guess for him to make the move"

"MM, it's the 21st century. Take a chance and make a move before he completely slips from your fingers" he advised her. He wanted to help her get the man she had crazily fallen in love with in the past few days. I was important for him and he didn't know why, but he didn't question it. He followed his gut.

Mary Margaret stood up and smiled at him "you are right" she hugged him. Emmett isn't one for any physical contact but he couldn't deny her a hug. It felt motherly and warm. The short-haired brunette let go of him and fixed his collar

"So, are you going to talk about this date?" she asked. Emmett rolled his eyes

"It's not a date. Just dinner with Regina and Henry"

"Just dinner?" she rose her eyebrow suspiciously

"Yes, just dinner"

"Okay. Whatever you say bud" she rose her hands up in surrender "tuck in your shirt, put a belt on, and make sure your shoes are clean"

"Yea mom" Emmett teased as he followed all her directions

"See? That wasn't too hard" MM said from the kitchen when she saw him heading towards the door. Emmett stuck his tongue out at her. "Real mature Swan" she muttered

"Bye MM" he yelled out "make you move!"

"Bye Em" she yelled back "good luck on your date" and all she heard was the door closed and a hearty laugh.

Emmett decided to stop by the Games of Thorns to get a single red rose. When he arrived to the Mayor's house he checked the time. 5:55. _Perfect_ he got out of the car and rang the doorbell.

* * *

Regina glanced up at the clock. She had everything ready to make the lasagna tonight. She finished up and left her office. When she got home she found Henry in his room doing his homework.

"Hey mom" he greeted, not lifting his head

"Hi Henry" she said "how was school?"

He shrugged "school was school"

Regina knew this was all she was going to get "ok sweetheart, I'm going to start dinner. Be ready for when your father comes"

"kay"

She went to the kitchen and started dinner. She put the pan in the oven and when to change. She decided keep her black pencil skirt and change her shirt to the blue one she recently bought. She touched up her makeup and headed downstairs. She had just reached the last step when the doorbell rang. She glanced at the time and smiled at herself. She headed towards the door and opened.

"Hello Deputy" she said, unknowingly smiling "you are just in time"

"Yeah, well I learned some time ago not to be late with you"

"Please come in" she opened the door fully and let Emmett in.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: YAY! another update. Thank you all for your comments and reviews. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 22

The Sheriff just sat at his desk confused. He knew that Regina had changed him for Emmett but that wasn't what was bothering him. He didn't feel anything, no jealousy or anger, nothing. Even before Emmett got here. _How can I feel nothing?_ He decided to go for a walk to clear his mind. He sensed that he was being followed, he took a look around and saw no one. _That's it, I'm going crazy _he thought to himself. He shook his head and kept walking. He pulled out his keys to keep his hands entertained. He dropped them after a few minutes. He bend down to get them and when he looked up he saw a wolf in front of him. The wolf had a blood red eye and the other was black as night. The wolf stood there for a few moments and then walked off into the woods. _What in the hell is happening to me?_

* * *

"uh… guys, if you wanted to match clothes you could have included me" Henry said as he looked as his red shirt "now im the odd one out" Regina and Emmett looked down at their shirts and then at the other person's and laughed.

"I didn't notice that at all" Emmett said as their laughter died down "I promise Henry we didn't do it on purpose"

"We will never leave you out, mi pequeño principe"

"Okay" he said "but next time we are going with green" he laughed "so can we start dinner? I'm starving" and on cue Henry's and Emmett's stomach growled. Regina smiled and served dinner. As they ate, they talked about their day. The domestic feel wasn't lost to Regina. After dinner, Regina washed the plates as Henry and Emmett were playing video games. After that they both put their son to bed and headed down to Regina's study.

"Cider?" Regina asked Emmett. He eyed it for a moment and then nodded. Regina poured their drinks, walked over to Emmett, handed him his drink, and sat down on the couch. Emmett took a sip of his drink and sat down at the other end of the couch.

"Thank you Emmett" Regina said out of the blue

"For what?"

"For saving my- our son" she replied

Emmett shrugged "as you said, he is our son. I needed to save him"

"I'm glad you did" Regina look down at her drink and took a deep breath "Look Emmett I-"s

There was a knock at the door, interrupting Regina. "Sorry, let me get that" she said and rose to open the door. She was surprise to find Graham there.

"Sheriff?"

"Is Henry asleep?"

"Yes"

"Good" and he kissed her. Regina got over the shock and pushed Graham off

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Regina hissed at him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand

Graham got close again "I need to feel" he said before he kissed her again. Graham felt strong hands on his shoulders pulling him away from Regina and towards the wall

"What do you thing you are doing bud?" Emmett said pressing the sheriff against the wall, hard.

"Emmett" Graham said "I didn't know you were still here"

"My car is right outside" he pushed harder "and you are interrupting"

"Sorry" Graham winced at the force Emmett was using.

"Come on, Let's take you home" Emmett escorted him out. He turned to Regina "we can continue our conversation later"

"That's fine, thank you"

"Bye Regina. Have a goodnight"

"Goodnight Deputy" she closed the door

"What the hell were you thinking Graham?" Emmett asked him as they got in Emmett's car

"Look im sorry. I not trying to steal your woman. I just need to feel"

"Feel what?" Emmett asked through his gritted teeth

"Something" Graham ran his hand through his thick curls "anything"

"Well do that again and you are going to feel my fist in your face"

Graham put his hands up in surrender "got it, got it. Don't worry, won't happen again. I won't make a move on your woman"

"She is not my woman" Emmett stated

"Ahh, but you want her to be" Emmett stayed silent. They arrived at Graham's apartment and got out.

"Im sorry for my poor judgement" Graham said "friends?" he stuck his hand out. Emmett eyed it for a moment and came to a conclusion.

"Fine" he took Graham's hand "friends" and gave him a firm shake. Graham gasped at the image of the different color eye wolf that appeared in his mind.

"You okay?" Emmett asked concerned

"Ye-yeah. Im just- just tired. Goodnight" he turned and left to his apartment


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**A/N: Man these finals are going to be the death of me. ughhh... well aside from dying due to overstudying i finally got this chapter typed up YAY! if i keep procrastinating some more i might get the other one up today. Thank you all for those you have reviewed and commented my story:) I hope you guys Enjoy:) **

Chapter 23

Graham walked towards the classroom where Mary Margaret was teaching in. He couldn't shake off the dream he had last night. They felt like glimpses of the past, memories he has forgotten. He didn't get much though. They showed Mary Margaret with long hair, a dagger, and a symbol that looked more like a crest. That was all and it confused him. The bell rung snapping him out of his thoughts. He walked in and found the teacher at the front of her classroom.

"Mary Margaret? Can I talk to you?"

* * *

Talking to the teacher got him where he is now. In front of a white door with a big brass 108 on it.

"Hey Sheriff" Henry answered the door "my mom is not here"

"Actually, uh" the Sheriff said nervously "I'm here to see you, Henry"

"Oh" he said surprised "what can I help you with?"

"It's about your book. Am I… in it?"

Henry smiled "let's find out" and headed to his room. Graham followed the boy and questioned his sanity for the 100th time that day. Henry sat on his bed with a big leather bound book titled Once Upon a Time. Henry started flipping through the book.

"Okay so what do you want to know?" Henry asked

"Well I want to know if im in there. I started having flashes of a different life" Graham answered

"When did your flashes begin?"

"Um.." Graham thought back and answered without thinking "I think it was after I kissed your mom"

"You kissed my mom?" Henry asked in an 'ew' tone and turned his attention to Graham.

"No wait, it was when I shook Emmett's hand"

"Hmm…" Henry turned back to the book "what did you see?"

"A wolf. I saw that I had a knife in my hand and I was with Mary Margaret"

"Were you about to hurt her?"

"Yes" Graham responded "how did you know that?"

"Because Mary Margaret is Snow White which makes you the Huntsman."

* * *

Emmett sat in his desk thinking about Graham. He was worried for him. _I should check on him later_. Emmett got up and picked up one of Graham's darts. He look at the dart board then threw the dart. He missed completely.

"Shit" he muttered and went to pick up the dart

"Our taxes always hard at work, I see" Regina teased

Emmett smiled "eh, Graham isn't here. I need to entertain myself somehow"

"Well Deputy, it looks like you need a bit of more practice"

"I will like to see you try" he muttered. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to know how it went with the Sheriff last night"

"It went well. He seemed confused. He kept saying he couldn't feel anything, which is why he kissed you"

"Because he couldn't fell anything?" she asked

"Because he wanted to feel something"

"Oh" Regina looked away from Emmett for a moment. _His heart, he can't feel without it._

Emmett cleared his throat "I didn't know you two had a thing" Regina looked at him curiously, she saw his fists clenching.

Regina rose and eyebrow at his reaction "I didn't know I had to tell you"

"No, well you didn't, no" Emmett looked away uncomfortably "I was just you know just saying"

"Well if you must know Deputy I did have a 'thing' with the Sheriff but it has been awhile since anything has happened"

Emmett visibly relaxed "Oh. I- well I see. Well it looks like he wants to continue"

"It is more of a…hmmm… duty to serve me that he feels"

Emmett rose his eyebrows "duty? To serve you?" he shook his head and let out a humorless laugh "it looks more like you have a strong hold on his heart and you are just playing with it"

Regina tensed "think whatever you want Deputy. I don't need your judgment" she turned around to leave. Emmett grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"I'm sorry" Emmett said looking into her eyes "I didn't mean that. I-I don't know what came over me" Regina looked into his emerald eyes and saw the jealousy that he felt. But the more she kept her eyes locked on his the more she could see the same emotion that she 10 years ago.

She put her hand on his cheek "It's okay" she said and gave him a small genuine smile. He smiled back. He looked down at her red lips and started to lean in. Regina's breathing stopped. At the back of her mind she knew what would happen if they kissed. _No. I'm not ready._ But her body wouldn't respond


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Nope OUAT still not mine. yeah it sucks :(**

**A/N: New update Yay! by the looks of it this will be a lengthy fanfic. hope you guys stick with me. i got big plan for this universe. Thank you all you have reviewed and commented on my story means the world to me. well then i hope you Enjoy:D**

Chapter 24

_RING RING_

Emmett growled "not again" he turned his attention to the cellphone on his desk

"Hello?" he answered a bit forcefully, angry about being interrupted again.

"Emmett, ummm… just wanted to know if everything was okay with Graham?" Mary Margaret asked from the other side of the line

"What do you mean?"

"Well he was acting a bit…weird. He asked me a bunch of questions and then left"

Emmett sighed "he is worse than I thought. Do you know where he is?"

"No. but I might have an idea. We were talking about Henry and his book"

"Okay. I'm heading over there than. Thanks" Emmett hung up

"It sounds like you have a Sheriff to catch" Regina said "have fun" she said as she spotted a dart. She bent down and picked it up. She looked at the board and threw it. It landed right on the bullseye. She turned and smiled "Good luck Deputy" and then left

Emmett smiled to himself "Let's catch that sheriff then" he said to no one and left.

* * *

Graham got out of the house to find Emmett waiting for him

"Hey. Rough day?" Emmett greeted

"No not really" Graham answered

"Well that is not what it looks like"

"What does it look like then?" Graham asked defensively "Im fine"

"Graham, you are not fine. You just went to a ten year old for help"

"Well he is the only one that believes in the curse. He is the only one that believes me about my heart." Graham put his hand on his chest

"What about your heart?"

"She has my heart. I need to find it"

"Find your heart? Okay how are you going to do that?" Emmett asked knowing who the 'She' was.

"The wolf. I just need to follow the wolf" Graham said a bit desperately

"Okay you lost me at wolf. What wolf?" Emmett asked a bit confused. But something over Graham's shoulder caught his eye. "oh, that wolf" Graham turned and saw the wolf. It turns and runs away. Graham ran after it, Emmett hot on his heels. They run into the graveyard but lost sight of the wolf. Graham stopped in front of a crypt and looked up at the building. _It's the same symbol from my dreams and the book _the Sheriff thought

"What's up?" Emmett asked him breathlessly. _Man I really need to start running again_

"It's my heart" Graham went up to the doors "It's in here. I have to look in there"

"Woah wait,' Emmett rose his hands "You really think that your heart in there?" Graham just nodded. Emmett sighed "Okay. Let's find out" Emmett opened the door and they both went in. the room was pretty much empty aside from a sarcophagus and some urns on the shelves.

"See? There is nothing here Graham" Emmett told the Sheriff

"No. it has to be here. There has to be a hidden door or or… a level… something"

"Hey, it's okay it's okay" Emmett tried to calm him down

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" a voice said from the doorway. Graham and Emmett turned to find Regina standing there with a bouquet of flowers.

"What are you doing here?" Emmett countered.

Regina rose an eyebrow at him "bringing flowers to my Father's grave like I do every Wednesday"

"Uh… sorry… not his fault. It's mine" Graham said as he and Emmett exited the crypt "I was looking for something"

"Really? What were you looking for?" Regina asked knowing the answer. What she didn't expect was his reaction

"You know damn well what I'm looking for" Graham threw her against the wall of the crypt

"Whoa buddy" Emmett grabbed him and threw him on the floor. He stood protectively in front of Regina "Don't you ever put your hands on her again"

Graham looked at Regina "just let me go. Please. I will leave and live in the forest if you want. Just let me go"

Regina looked down, thinking. She looked up at Emmett "Deputy Swan, I need to talk to the Sheriff alone"

"In not going to leave you alone" he said defensively

"He won't do anything" she looked at Graham "isn't that right Sheriff?"

Graham looked at her for a moment then at Emmett "Right"

"Just go. I will talk to him and calm him down"

Emmett didn't like it one bit "okay, I will be right over there. Just yell if you need anything"

"No, that won't be necessary" she said "how about you take Henry out for ice cream. He would love that"

"I don'-"

Regina took out her phone "Hello? Henry, dear. Your father will be passing by soon to pick you up for ice cream" she paused to listen what the little boy had to say "Yes really" she smiled "Okay bye sweetheart." She turned to Emmett "don't let him down. Go"

Emmett gritted his teeth "fine" he turned to Graham "don't even think about touching her" he warned and left. Regina waited for about a minute before moving towards the crypt

"Where are you going?" Graham asked

"To get your heart" she simply said without turning to him "follow me"


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. im taking Summer classes for the first time and needed to get into the rhythm of things. Thank you all for your reviews and comments. talking about reviews, **_Evil Dork:_ _Many many times. Actually i still do it thanks to the fact that i'm writing another SQ fanfic._ **Okay so next on the list, i want to try my hand at short one shots. let's see if it works. If any of you have prompts or ideas please feel welcome to tell me. They might not be the best and it will be challenging but it will help me to grow as a writer. well then, last on the list: here is the next update. thank you all you have followed thru and to all who are and will read this. I hope you Enjoy:)**

Chapter 25

Once Graham got over his initial shock he moved to follow her. Upon entering the crypt he noticed that the sarcophagus had been moved, reveling a flight of stairs

"I knew it. I was in here"

"Great job" Regina said deadpanned "I guess that is why you are Sheriff" she headed down the stairs with Graham behind her. They entered a room with a bunch of little wooden boxes.

"What is this place?" Graham asked

"My vault" Regina said as she looked through one of the boxes. She picked it up and looked inside "Here it is"

"Really?"

"Yes" she responded "but there is something you need to know"

"What is it?"

"The only thing that is keeping you alive is the fact that you don't have your heart"

"What do you mean?" the Sheriff asked confused

"What I mean is that the day I took your heat was the day I saved you. You see when I took your heart I noticed how weak your heartbeat was. If I wanted you dead I would have left your heart in and watched you die slowly. But I didn't want you dead, I need your skills."

After a few minutes of silence Graham swallowed and spoke "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long do I have?"

Regina though for a moment and reached for the heart. It was glowing red and she could feel its beat. "I can't tell for sure. Hours, days. I really don't know exactly. But I can assure you it won't be long"

Graham chewed over his options. When he finally came to a decision he took a deep breath and let it out

"I can't live my life without feeling anything, even if it is for the last time" He looked at Regina with pleading eyes "give me my heart"

Regina took a breath "okay" she got closer to Graham and looked at him "Im a bit rusty and plus I have never put a heart back"

"Does it hurt?"

"I wouldn't know. Ready?" Graham nodded "okay take a deep breath" he closed his eyes and followed her instruction. He gasped when he felt Regina's hand in his chest. Regina removed her hand and waited for Graham to react. Graham put a hand over his chest and smiled

"Thank you, Regina"

"Don't mention it. It is your life on the line"

"If I didn't know any better I would say you cared if I died"

Regina scoffed "think whatever you want Sheriff" she wiped her hands on her pants "well I need to go and make sure your Deputy doesn't overload my son with sugar" Regina left and Graham followed

"My Deputy?" Graham asked "more like _your_ Deputy"

"Why would you say that?"

"The way he prefers to protect you than me. And im the mentally insane one."

"Well you did attack me"

"Yeah, sorry about that" he said as he scratched the back of his head. Regina just hummed in response. They both headed towards town, walking side by side.

"I understand why you didn't need my… services anymore" Graham said out of the blue

"Oh, you do?" an uninterested Regina said

"Yeah. It's because of Emmett"

"Do tell, why do you think that?"

"Well that's easy. You love him"

Regina stopped abruptly. Her heartbeat speed up _love? No that's not-_

"Regina?" Graham interrupted her train of thought "you okay?"

Regina composed herself "I do not love him" she spit out ignoring the taste of lie it left behind.

Graham laughed "yeah whatever you say, Your Majesty"

Regina gritted her "I should have let your heart in before"

"Oh you know you would have missed me"

"Whatever"

They came to a stop in front of Granny's. Graham was behind her, he reached out for her hand and kissed the back of it "Thank you Regina. For wanting to save my life" Regina took her hand back and blushed

"Like I said I need your skills'

"For whatever reason you decided to save me. Tell you deputy that im taking a couple of days off. My poor heart needs rest" Graham turned to leave then said over his shoulder "Oh and I suggest you do work on those feelings of yours. You already wasted 10 years, do you want to wait more?"

Regina stood there in shock after he left. She barely registered that the bell on Granny's door when she heard "Regina? Are you okay?"

Regina shook her head a bit "Yes I'm fine, Deputy"

"Where did Graham go?" Emmett asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets

"He went to get some rest. Which reminds me, he will be taking a couple of days off"

Emmett frowned "Why? Is he okay?"

"Yes, he is fine for now. It was his heart that was giving him some trouble."

"Did he finally found it? Emmett said jokingly

"Yes he did"

"Okay so for real what was wrong with him?"

"He has heart problems. From time to time it gets to him." Regina lied on the spot

"How is he even Sheriff then?" Emmett asked not believing her for a second

"He is more than qualified for the position. Plus Storybrooke is a quiet town"

"Well I don't know about that. Since I been here there has been a car crash into the town sign, a runaway boy, a robbery, destruction of property" Emmett smirked a little on that last one "umm… let's see a disappearing coma patient, collapsing mines, a rescue mission and a graveyard fight. Does not sound too quiet to me"

"Well that all started when you got here, Deputy Swan" Regina said accusingly

"Maybe I'm what the town needed" he shrugged "you know to give it a little life"

_You have no idea how right you are_ Regina thought to herself as she just hummed in response


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: yay another update:) whoop. Thank you all for comments and reviews. I hope you Enjoy:)**

"Hard at work I see Deputy" Regina's sultry voice said, breaking Emmett's concentration.

"Of course" Emmett replied "I'm picking up Graham's slack" he looked up at her. She was standing at the doorway in a black trench coat and in her usual designer black heels that made her legs look just wow.

"Poor Deputy Swan" Regina's voice dropped an octave "working so hard without a reward" she walked closer to his desk. Emmett looked at Regina, pouting and nodding. Regina went around his desk and chair to stand behind him. Emmett gulped _Is this really happening?_

She put her full red lips to his ear and whispered "you want to be rewarded, Emmett?" Emmett nodded feverishly. Regina smiled and pulled Emmett's chair out of its place and made him face her. Emmett's hands went to grab her hips but she slapped them away

" " she took a few step back. Her hands went to the tie on her coat and loosened it. Emmett's eyes were on her hands as she unbuttoned her coat. She dropped her coat to reveal that she was only wearing a matching crimson lacy set. Emmett's eyes quickly mapped out the sun-kissed skin he hasn't seen in 10 years. How she hasn't aged was beyond him.

"You like what you see, deputy?" all Emmett could do was nod. Regina came closer and startled his lap. Emmett's hands automatically find her hips. Her lips trail Emmett's neck, making their way to his ear again "is this a reward you wanted?" Emmett groaned out a you know it and explored the brunette's body

"Mmm…Emmett" Regina moaned when his hands find her breast. He kissed and nipped her neck, making his way to the one spot he learned many years ago that drove her crazy.

"Ohh… Emmett" Regina started grinding on his hardening dick. Emmett groaned and pulled the brunette for another kiss. Regina's rhythm quickened and she broke the kiss "I missed this…mmmm.. soooo much" Emmett grabbed her hips and grounded her more into his hips "mmm.. Emmett...you are so hard for me… oh Emmett…. Emmett…. Deputy Emmett Swan!"

Emmett woke up _Shit it was just a fucking dream_. He looked up at the person responsible for waking him up. And of course it is the same person that was responsible for his dreams.

Regina smirked down at him "Hard at work I see Deputy"

_Fuck_ Emmett groaned and out his head down against the desk. "I can't wait for Graham to come back. These two days of double shifts are getting to me"

"Well that is why I'm here. Sheriff Graham will be returning tomorrow." Regina looked at Emmett's face and saw how tired he really was "and as for you, you can come on an hour after your shift usually begins. You look like you need it"

"You have no idea"

"Well then I hope you enjoy your extra hour. Goodbye Deputy"

"Bye Regina"

* * *

Regina couldn't get out of her head the way Emmett had groaned her name. It gave her chills she hasn't felt in a long while. _Focus Regina_. She rubbed her eyes and went back to her documents. A few minutes after her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ma'am, Sheriff Graham is on the line. He says he needs to talk to you"

"Patch him through. Thank you"

"Of course Madam Mayor" Regina picked up the phone on the first ring "Hello Sheriff"

"Hello Regina, so have you told Emmett already?"

"Yes I did. Why? Are you thinking of taking more time?"

"No, no just wanted to know"

"By the way Graham, I told Emmett he could come in an hour later. He looked awfully tired"

"Awww see? You do care for him" Graham joked

"Shut it Graham. Your job stills depends on me" Regina growled out

"Feisty" Graham said "I like it but alas you can't be mine"

"You are so very lucky you are in the woods right now"

"I guess that is why im taking advantage of the situation" Graham laughed

"Whatever. If that's all Sheriff, I must be going. I have a lot of work to do. I don't have time for you immature little jokes."

"Yup that's all Regina. Bye"

Regina hanged up and rubbed her temples. _Why haven't I destroyed him? You are going soft, Mills._

* * *

Morning came too fast for Emmett. He had fell face first into his bed. He didn't even try to get out of his clothes once he got home. He turned off his alarm, grateful for the extra hour he was given. Emmett got up and stretched the sleep out of his body. He showered, got dressed, and headed towards Granny's.

"Good morning, Emmett" Ruby greeted him "your usual?"

"I already have a usual?" Emmett asked the brunette

"Tends to happen when you come here every morning" Ruby laughed and brought him his hot chocolate and bear claw.

"I'm surprise you can keep your figure with the eating habits you have" a sultry voice said from behind the blond.

Emmett turned around to find the Mayor of the town. "Ahh… you started early today" he said with a smile "You eating breakfast here?"

Regina shook her head "Just getting some coffee"

"Why don't you join me?"

Regina thought for a moment "I don't thi-"

"Regina, just sit down with me. I promise I don't bite" he said

"Fine" she huffed out "but I can't stay long"

Ruby brought out her coffee. They had a light casual morning talk. Regina enjoyed having company that morning but I was time both of them got to their respective jobs.

"Of course, the Mayor's time is gold" Emmett said as he raised his drink "thank you for sparring a few minutes of your precious time"

Regina rolled her eyes at him "No need to be so dramatic" she picked up her purse and went to pay

"There is no need for that" Emmett grabbed her wrists "Let me pay for it"

"No, Deputy Sw-"

Emmett held his hand up to make her stop talking. He reached into his pocket and paid Ruby.

"Thank you, Emmett" Regina said with a timid smile

Emmett Smiled back "Anytime Regina"

"I,uh, better go." Regina said to the blond "Good bye" Regina opened the door

"Uh yeah bye." Emmett said to her "Have a good day" Emmett sat back down, smiled, and finished his second drink. Unknowingly to both, Sydney Glass had watched their exchanged. _I need to get her before he does._


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: okay another update. I'm trying to get them up as soon as i can. Thank you all for you comments and reviews. They mean a lot to me. Well then, i hope you guys Enjoy:)**

Chapter 27

Emmett walked in to the station and headed over to Graham's desk

"Graham" he smiled "it's good to see you"

Graham smiled back "It's good to be back. I gotta say, I miss working"

"Then keep going at it. You can even take my shifts if you want" Emmett laughed

Graham laughed along with him then winced and put his hand on his chest.

Emmett noticed "How's your heart treating you?"

Graham shrugged "It has treated me better. Now don't worry about me, I will be just fine"

They both got to work waiting for the phone to ring. When it finally did Emmett answered it.

"Yes, Mrs. Plum. I will be right over to get your cat" Emmett hang up and put his head on the desk "you got to be kidding me" Graham snickered and Emmett send him a dirty look "oh you think this is funny? Wait till you have to chase Pongo around" He looked at the clock on the wall "which should be about"

RING. RING.

"Now" Emmett smirked as the Sheriff answered. He got up and waved goodbye. After an hour of trying to get the cat of a tree and Mrs. Plum cleaning his scratches, Emmett arrived to an empty station _ha! He is out chasing Pongo. That's what he gets for making fun of me._

* * *

Sheriff Graham was out in the woods trying to find Dr. Hopper's dog. He still can't believe that after so many escapes the doctor does not put him on a leash. He finally spotted the Dalmatian sitting in the middle of the woods.

"Come on Pongo, let's take you back to Archie" Graham went to put the leash on when a sharp pain crossed his chest. He let out a groan and rode out the pain. The pain has been getting stronger each day that passes by. _Regina wasn't kidding when she said I had days left._ He felt a bit tired so he hurried to take the dog back to the owner.

"Thank you Sheriff" Dr. Hopper said

"Please try to keep him on a leash at all time, Archie" he said with a smile

"Are you ok? You look a bit pale" the doctor asked him concernedly

Graham nodded "just some chest discomfort. Nothing to worry about" and with that he left to the station. When he walked through the doorway another sharp pain hit him. He leaned against the door frame and gritted his teeth. _Shit, I think this is it._

"Well look who is back. Did Pongo give you a hard time?" Emmett said from his desk. When he heard no answer he looked up and saw pain etched on the Sheriff's face.

"Graham?" he got up and head over to the brunet "Graham, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Graham took a deep breath "this damn heart. It is deciding to act up"

"Let me call an ambulance" he when to turn but Graham grabbed on to his jacket

"Emmett" Graham strained out, clutching his chest in pain "I- I need you to listen to me"

"Graham, please you don't have to talk. Let go of me and let me call an ambulance"

"No" Graham's grip on Emmett got tighter "open your eyes and believe" Graham's breathing sped up. He gritted his teeth, muffling his sounds of pain. His grip on his chest got tighter. Then all of the sudden his body went slack. Emmett caught the Sheriff's body before it hit the floor.

"Graham?" he shook the body "Graham? No, Graham. Please no" he laid the body down and felt for a heartbeat. His suspicions were confirmed when he didn't find one.

* * *

The rain did not stop most of the citizens of Storybrooke to attend the funeral of their beloved Sheriff. The service was quiet aside from the sniffling of those who were crying. After the service, half of the people left. Some stayed a bit longer to pay their respects but eventually one by one they left, leaving Emmett alone. _Open your eyes and believe. What did he mean by that?_ He noticed that the rain was no longer hitting him. He looked to his side to find Regina covering hum with her umbrella.

"How long have you been here?" Emmett asked

"About 10 minutes. I even said you name but you didn't respond so I figured I shouldn't interrupt your thoughts"

"Thank you" Emmett said softly

Regina shrugged "I don't need my new Sheriff to be sick on his first day"

"Wait, I'm Sheriff now?"

"Yes, unless someone decides to challenge you within a week then you automatically become Sheriff"

"Okay" Emmett looked back to at the recently dug up mount. Both of them stood there in silence, only hearing the footsteps of a person coming from behind them.

"Regina?" a voice said "I know this is a bad time but I'm here to turn in my application for Sheriff"

Emmett and Regina quickly turned around to find Sydney Glass standing in front of them.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: been inspired so you guys get sooner updates YAY! thank you all for your support:) really means alot. Well then guys i hope you Enjoy:)**

Chapter 28

"Can he do this?" asked Emmett as he paced Regina's office.

"Yes, he is a citizen of Storybrooke so he is eligible." Regina closed the book she had

"Even without any background knowledge?"

"Yes"

Emmett sighed and ran his fingers thru his hair "whoever made that rule definitely think that through"

_Or, you know, never expect for the Sheriff to die_ Regina thought to herself "look it doesn't matter. What are you so worried about?"

"Well he has been here longer he knows the town people better than me. He could win" Emmett explained

"Yes but as you said he has no background in this field. I doubt the citizens will leave that responsibility to someone who is not train like you." Regina tried to reassure him again

"Okay okay you are right"

"I always am. Now sit back down and let's finish going over these reports"

* * *

Sydney knew that he needed something to beat Emmett. He sat at his computer trying to find any dirt on this guy. He had found some records but they were sealed, for now. He made a few calls and finally after hours of waiting his information was complete. He smiled and sat back down on his computer to start typing up tomorrow's main article.

* * *

Mary Margaret walked into her apartment to find Emmett with a knife in her toaster. She turned off the music and walked towards Emmett.

"Toaster broken?" she asked tentatively

"Uhh… it is now" Emmett looked at her apologetically and put the toaster down "Sorry I needed to hit something"

"What's going on?" MM asked the blond

"Sydney Glass thinks he can take my job just like that" he picked up the toaster and attacked it again.

"Wow" Mary Margaret rushed to stop him "the toaster is not to blame"

"Right sorry"

"Now come one. Sit and I will make some hot chocolate"

"Okay" Emmett sat down

"If it makes you feel better" MM said when she came back with two mugs "you have my vote"

"Thanks" Emmett laughed "it does make me feel better"

* * *

Emmett walked into Granny's for breakfast next morning. He spotted Henry and decided to go over to him

"Hey kid" he greeted the young boy "What are you doing here?"

"Breakfast with mom" Henry said while reading the newspaper

"You're reading that paper pretty hard" Emmett joked

"Sidney wrote it" Henry handed the newspaper to his father. Emmett took it and saw a mugshot of himself ten years ago. His stomach dropped and he sat down in front of Henry. The article was about his arrest due to theft and it when on saying about his tendency to move often. Emmett looked up at Henry trying to say something.

"Is it true?" Henry asked quietly

"Well, yes I was arrested. But Henry I swear that time it wasn't me" Emmett tried to reassure him

"How about the fact that you moved so much in the last ten years?"

"Uhh…" Emmett was lost for words and looked back down at his mugshot

"Good morning Sheriff" Regina said as she sat down next to her son "I didn't know you were joining us" Regina frown at the lack of response. "Emmett? Are you okay?"

Emmett looked up and handed the newspaper to Regina. Regina eyebrows shot up, she was outraged. _I told him to leave it alone, dammit Sydney. I should have dealt with him before._ Regina looked up at Emmett then at Henry. "Look just because this no life reporter has printed this it does not mean that you are going to lose. People are going to look at it like a low blow"

"But it doesn't erase the fact that he aired out all my dirty laundry" Emmett clenched his fist "dammit"

"Emmett" Regina hissed and looked at Henry

"Oh sorry kid. Don't repeat that" Emmett told the boy

Henry shrugged "I know"

Ruby came to their table and took their order. Emmett felt a bit restless with this information out. He didn't know what the people would think. He realized how much he cared for this job that he didn't want in the first place.

"You know" Emmett started to say to his companions "it is funny how I really want this job"

Regina smiled at him "maybe you found something worth stay for"

Emmett looked at Regina then at Henry and smile "maybe I have"

After they finished their breakfast, Ruby came over to pick their plates

"Anything else?" she asked. Everyone shook their heads "okay then. I will be right back with the check" Emmett went to fish out his wallet

"Nuh uh. This is on me" Regina said taking her money out

"No Reg-"

"No. Don't. I will take care of it" Regina tone's left no room for argument

Emmett held his hands up in surrender "fine" Regina paid Ruby and they all got up.

"You know" Ruby said as she cleaned the table "no matter what the Mirror has wrote about you, know that you have my vote Emmett"

"And mine's too" said a gruff voice from the kitchen. Emmett stood there in shock. How could the people of this town trust him so much? Henry grabbed his hand and Regina put her hand on his shoulder.

"T-thank you" he smiled and left

Regina spoke when they were outside "See I told you so. The citizens of Storybrooke are not stupid" _well most of them._

* * *

To say that Sydney was angry was an understatement. He was livid. He had heard what Ruby and Granny Lucas to Emmett. _How is it that they would still vote for him?_ He need to think, he needs something to beat him. But how? How could he compete against Emmett Swan? He needs a miracle. A thought passed through his mind and he smirked. No, he needs a tragedy. He needs to become a hero and he knew just how.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: YAY for procrastination at its finest. Here is another chapter guys:0 thank you all for the wonderful support:) I hope you guys Enjoy:)**

Chapter 29

"Sorry about having to push back our meeting." Regina told Emmett as she gathered her things "Mr. Gold came in and I couldn't say no to him"

"It's okay. The important thing is that I got my speech done."

"Yes, a little late if you ask me" Regina teased him

Emmett shrugged "I had to get over that damn pride of mine. Thank you for helping Regina"

"You're welcome" Regina smiled at him "so, what are you going to do after this?"

"Head home I guess. MM is going on a date so I will hang out and play some video games"

"Or you are welcome to have dinner and play some video games with Henry and I" Regina stood still. _Did that just come out of my mouth?_ She looked up at Emmett who was studying her.

"If that is okay with you, then yes" he smiled at her

"Then it is settled. Either you can come with me now or you can pass by at 6"

"I will go with you now"

"Okay then, leave the patrol car here and I can give you a ride to the house"

Emmett nodded his agreement as he opened the door for the Mayor.

"I saw that you been campaigning hard this week" said Regina as they were walking down the stairs

"Yeah" Emmett said to her "I had a lot of people help me."

"That is good" Regina reached for the front door

Emmett shrugged "you know what they say fight fire with fi-"

_BOOM_

The force of the explosion threw Emmett and Regina into the staircase. Emmett got up right away to find Regina. He found her under some debris. He removes the debris as fast as he can.

"Okay you are free. Come on Regina we need to go"

Regina tried to stand up "I can't move. My ankle- I think it is hurt"

Emmett quickly looked around to find a solution for his problem. He goes to leave but Regina grabs him and looks at him

"You are not going to leave me here, right?" fear in her eyes of being abandon

Emmett gets free and runs out. _No time to explain_. Regina stares jaw slacked as he goes. _He wouldn't leave me here just like that._ She tried to stand up again and failed. _Shit._ At the time Emmett came back with a fire extinguisher. He aimed it at the fire and tamed it enough for them to escape. He turns to Regina and picks her up wedding style. Emmett lays Regina down cautiously. He hears the sirens of the firetruck and ambulance and can tell they are close.

"Thank you" Regina says between coughs

"Hey don't worry about it. Now don't talk much. Help is on its way"

* * *

Sydney broke into a run when he saw the firetruck pass by him. As he suspected it stopped in front of the town hall. He ran to Regina who was on a stretcher with an oxygen mask

"Regina, are you okay?" he looked towards the hall "what happened?"

"There was an explosion" Emmett said from behind him

"Yes and he saved my mom" Henry said "he is a hero"

Emmett smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair. Sydney was speechless. He miscalculated the timing. _Shit_.

"You okay there, Sydney?" Emmett asked

"Ye-yeah of course. I am glad you save the Mayor" Sydney said with some distain

"All in a day's work" Emmett answered back

"Well I better get going. You tomorrow Mr. Swan" and with that he left

"He is acting a little suspicious" Emmett whispered to Regina

"No. Sydney wouldn't" Regina looked at the man leaving

"If life taught me one thing it's anyone is capable of anything"

* * *

The debate and voting went by like a breeze the next day. Emmett's heroic act had helped him get enough votes to beat Sydney.

"Congratulations Sheriff Swan" Regina had said to him when she pinned the badge to his belt. Emmett felt a familiar heat go through his body.

"Thank you" Emmett leaned in closer "so do I get a congratulatory kiss with this badge?"

Regina was taken back by his forwardness. She laughed to herself remembering the night at the bar many years ago. Their thoughts were interrupted by the bell on Granny's door

"Emmett" Henry ran to him "congrats! I knew you could do it"

Emmett laughed "thanks kid"

"So any leads?" Regina asked the newly appointed Sheriff

"Nothing so far. I was actually headed over there to see what I can find now that the place cooled down."

"But your victory party"

"That isn't till later. Just a quick look. I will back here in time"

"Okay. Do you need company?"

"No that's okay. Will I see you later?"

"I don't know. I have some work do to" Regina said looking away knowing that she would say yes in a heartbeat

"Oh ok" Emmett try not to sounded disappointed "so goodbye Regina" he headed towards the door

"Goodbye Sheriff"


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hello totally uploading this from my hotel. Im about to go out of the country on my yearly vacation. WHOOP! i will try to work on it during the summer hopefully i will get some in if not i am so sorry. Comment/review you know the drill. Thank you and Enjoy:)**

**A/N #2: yes i forgot to say something **_karolian: ohh i just love the way you think. Thank you:D_ **And thank you to all who support it has left their comments very much appreciate it:D**

Chapter 30

"Ah Sheriff" The head firefighter ran up to him "I think we might have found the cause of the fire. I left the evidence on top of your desk"

"Good. Thank you. I will go see that right now" Emmett head to the Sheriff station. He found an evidence bag on top of his desk. He put on his gloves and opened the bag. There were remains of what it looked like a homemade bomb. Emmett sat down, removed his gloves and ran his hands through his hair. After some thinking he decided to call Regina

"Sheriff Swan, miss me already?" Regina teased

"Maybe" he teased back "actually im calling on official town business"

"Oh? What is it?"

"Well it looks like the explosion was planned"

"And do you know who it was?"

"No not yet. I was wondering if the town hall had any security cameras."

"Yes of course, there are inside and outside"

"Okay I need to look over them to see if I see anything"

"Very well, Sheriff. Anything else?"

"Yeah" Emmett smirked and decided to tease the brunette "I thought you said this was a quiet town Madame Mayor"

"It was before you showed up. It is all your fault my town is acting up" Regina feigned offense

A mock gasp came out of the blond's mouth "me? I haven't done anything"

"No you have done something to my little town. You have sparked the criminal side of it. Im telling you"

"Nah I just decided to spark some life into it" he laughed "well at least it will keep me on my toes"

"Indeed" Regina said "well the tapes should be available to you whenever you are ready"

"Thank you. I will look them over right away"

"Now? Don't you have victory party to go to?"

"Yeah but"

"No. You deserve it. Go enjoy yourself"

"Will you be there?"

Regina thought for a moment. She knew it was for the best if she didn't. "Yes"

Emmett smiled "great. How about I pick you up?"

"No that won't be nec-"

"I will be there in five minutes. Bye" and the blond Sheriff hanged up. Regina stood there staring at her phone. She closed her eyes chastising herself. She looked herself on her mirror and touched up her make up. She can't go back on her word now.

"Henry" she called out to him

"Yes mom?" He said from his room

"Get ready. Your father will be here to pick us up soon"

* * *

_The next day_

Emmett sat down on his chair. He grabbed the control and pressed play. He was currently watching the tapes of the Town Hall security cameras. _These have to show the culprit_. Three hours in and no sign of a suspect, Emmett decided to take a break. He put his head down and closed his eyes.

"There you are" a voice came from the doorway. Emmett looked up to find Ruby in his office.

"Hey Rubes" he smiled at her "what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just delivering lunch" she held up a brown to-go bag

"I haven't order anything" he said confused

"Oh I know" Ruby said as she put on lunch on his desk "it's from me and Granny. Take it as a victory prize"

Emmett looked into the bag to find a burger and fries "Thanks Ruby. Please tell Granny thank you"

"Will do" She smiled at him "so what are you up to?" she said sitting down on one of the empty chairs

"Well I'm trying to see if I can find the one who set the bomb up" Emmett said as he motioned to the paused TV screen

"Sounds boring" Ruby said

"Yeah" Emmett shrugged and took a bite of his burger "but it is has its moments"

"Well I better get back before Granny chews my ass out" Ruby got up "enjoy"

"Thanks Ruby" Emmett said as the brunette left. Emmett finished up his lunch and was about to press play when the sounds of high-heels made its way to his office

"Sheriff Swan" Regina greeted

"Madam Mayor"

"Have you found anything yet?" she sat down in front of his desk

Emmett shook his head "not yet but I'm going to find them"

"Good" Regina crossed her legs "I'm here on an another matter"

"Oh and what is it?"

"Well there was a strange man outside my house"

"Shouldn't you call the police?" Emmett joked

"Shh let me finish. This man has taken a sudden interests on Henry. I'm worried"

"Do you know who it is?"

"It is no one from my town Sheriff. He is new. He has a bike and wears leather"

"Oh yeah…" Emmett scratched his chin "I bet it is the same guy I saw yesterday"

"You saw him yesterday?" Regina asked cautiously

"Yup. I gave him directions to the bed and breakfast" Emmett shrugged like nothing was wrong "he said he was just visiting"

"Strangers don't just visits Storybrooke" Regina said without thinking

"That is what Henry keeps telling me but obviously it is not true."

"He is not just a visitor. I suggest to keep an eye on him" Regina said certainly

"Yes ma'am" he said "is that all?"

"Yes" Regina said and got up "Sheriff, have you had lunch already?"

"Yes I have" he motioned to the empty brown bag in the garbage can "Ruby brought it to me"

Regina tensed a bit at the name of the brunette waitress "Ah okay. Well… that would be all Sheriff. Goodbye"

"Bye Regina" Emmett watched the brunette go. He should listen to her about this new stranger. He picked up his phone and called.

"Hey Sheriff, miss me already?" Ruby's teasing voice said

"Hello Ruby" he said smiling at his friends antics "do you remember the man that checked in the bed and breakfast last night?"

"Yes"

"Do you know where he is?" He asked

"Yeah. He is right here in the diner"

"Okay thanks. If he leaves before I get there call me" he hanged up and went out to the patrol car. Emmett drove over to the diner. He found Ruby waiting for him outside.

"Hey Sheriff" she greeted him "something the matter?"

"No. just wanted to check up on him."

"Well go on ahead. He is inside in one of the booths"

"Thanks Rubes" Emmett went pass the brunette and entered the diner. He found the man right away.

"We need to talk" the blond told the stranger


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hello guys! sorry for the delay. My summer was very much hectic and i finally got into a routine for school. Hopefully the next chapter will be up by the end of the week. Don't give up guys i promise more updates in a near future! Well i hope you Enjoy:)**

Chapter 31

"Hey" Ruby brought Emmett's attention to her "what was that about?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to get to know him" Emmett said "did you talk to him?"

"Yeah" Ruby nodded "from what he told me he is a traveler."

Emmett just nodded at the information. "Thank you Ruby" he smiled at her "if you see anything suspicious just tell me"

"Will do, Sheriff" she said as she jokingly saluted him. That act made both of them burst out laughing making them miss the ring of the bell.

A throat cleared from behind them "Sheriff, if you are here socializing then that means you have found the culprit behind the bombing?"

Emmett tensed a bit at the tone of Regina's voice. He turned around to find her cold glare not directed at him, but at Ruby's hand on his shoulder. He casually rolled his shoulders making the brunette's hand fall. "umm… I came here to ummm… check up on August"

"August?" Regina questioned

"August W. Booth. Your mystery man" Emmett said a bit proud that he got a name. It sounds fake as hell but at least he got something "He says he is a writer and he just came to your beautiful town to find inspiration"

"Did he tell you why he was outside my house?" she asked as she sat down in one of the booths

Emmett sat in front of her "actually yes, his broke just happened to break down in front if your house"

Regina scoffed "and you believe him?"

"Well I have no reason not to" Emmett shrugged

"What may I get you Madam Mayor?" Ruby said

"The usual" Regina said a bit cold

"Coming right up" she turned to Emmett "how about you Em?"

Emmett looked at the waitress at the sound of the unusual nickname "umm can I just get a cup of coffee?"

"Sure thing" she winked at him. Emmett sat there a bit perplexed at the taller brunette's attitude.

Regina cleared her throat "I didn't know you and Miss Lucas were such… close friends"

"What?" said a confused Emmett "oh well I wouldn't say close but I can see some potential in her. She seems to be the kind to be loyal"

Regina rose an eyebrow but did not comment.

"What?" Emmett questioned her

"Nothing" Regina said

"Whatever" Emmett shrugged it off "the one thing that I got out of that conversation was that he owes me a drink now"

"Oh really?" Regina said amused "so what now? You are batting for the other team?"

"What? No no" Emmett shook his head "of course not. Just women for me."

"Women?" the brunette rose an eyebrow "as in many?

"Not what I meant" Emmett ran his hand through his blond hair "stop twisting my words. You know exactly what I mean"

"Do I?" Regina teased the blond more. She loved the way she could make fun of him it reminded her of those happy days in Boston with him.

"Yes, you do" Emmett said laughing

"Here is your lunch, Madam Mayor" Ruby put down a plate in front of the older brunette "and here is you coffee, Sheriff"

"Thanks Ruby" Emmett said without looking at her

"So how is your investigation going?" Regina asked after a few minutes of silence

"Well I been through one of the outside videos" he took a sip of his coffee "they obviously know where the cameras are"

"Then try the ones on the inside"

"If they know the ones outside what is stopping them from knowing the ones inside?"

"There are a selected few that are actually hidden from public eyes"

"Oh really?" Emmett looked at Regina "which ones?"

"If I'm correct they are the ones label with numbers instead of the location where they are"

"Well that explain a lot" Emmett said "I will look over those immediately then. One more question, who was in your office before me?"

Regina thought back "Mr. Glass I believe"

"Was your secretary still there when he left?"

"No I dismissed her when he went in my office" Regina answered "is there something wrong?"

"I don't know" Emmett scratched his head thinking "It's kinda weird" he whispered

"What's weird, dear? That you are thinking out loud?" Regina teased

"Hush, it good thinking" Emmett smiled "and no, it's weird that I saw your secretary go out but I never saw Sydney go in or out"

"Sheriff, you can't seriously believe it was Sydney" _It better as hell not be_

"The only thing that stops me from thinking it was him is the fact I don't see a motive"

"What do you mean?"

"Well why would he hurt you?" Emmett asked "He is so deep in love with you, why would he try to hurt you?" Emmett got up "I have to leave"

"Wait, Emmett why are you leaving?" Regina said getting up

"Im going to go finish those tapes. Finish your lunch. I will call you if I find anything" and with that he left.

* * *

"Eeny meeny miny m-"

"What are you doing?" Henry asked from the doorway.

Emmett turned around "umm…I'm trying to decided which tape to watch first"

"Well why don't you choose the most relevant one?" the boy asked in a duh tone

'Because they are not marked where they are from" the blond went to his desk and sat down "anyways kid what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Early release" he said grinning

"And does your mother know you are he-?"

"Sheriff!" said a voice from the hallway

"Well that's a no" he said staring at a guilty Henry

"Sher-"Regina stopped in her tracks "Oh- well nevermind"

"Hi mom" said Henry shyly

"We really need to get a communication channel here Henry. I was worried about you"

"Sorry mom"

"Come on, Henry. Let's go and let the Sheriff do his job" she reached for the young boy

"Don't" Emmett said from his desk "you guys can stay if you want. I'm just going through these videos"

Regina looked at Henry then sighed "fine"

"Great" Emmett got up and got them the most comfortable chairs there was


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hello guys, i was suppose to put this up a long time ago sorry. I had it all typed up and all and i got sick and then life happened bleh. So here is a new update hopefully, hopefully i will have the next chapter typed up and up by Monday. Thank you all for your support and i hope you Enjoy:)**

Chapter 32

"Okay so what video are we watching first?" Emmett said out loud

"Why don't we start with the most relevant one?" Regina asked in the same 'duh' tone as Henry. _So that's where he gets it from_ Emmett thought to himself

"Well you see the tapes are not marked under where they were located like the others"

"So just start with this one then" Regina said picking up a random one

"Great. Thanks. Now sit down and watch"

* * *

"Ughhh we been through 3 videos and there is nothing on there" Emmett said as he ran his hand through his hair. Regina saw the action and noticed how long his hair has grown. "What?" the blond asked

"Oh nothing" Regina looked away fighting a blush

"Tell me" Emmett got closer to her

Regina looked at his hair again and ran her hand over his hair "You might need a haircut"

Emmett had closed his eyes at the contact "you think so?" he opened his eyes and locked on to brown ones

Regina nodded "I believe so, Sheriff"

"Pizza is here!" Henry walked in with a box, breaking their connection

"About time" Emmett patted his stomach "I'm hungry"

"Hi hungry, I'm Henry" Henry laughed

"No that is not how it goes" Emmett grabbed the boy and started tickling him "I'm the dad here. I'm the one with the jokes. You are just supposed to stand them and hate them"

Regina's heartbeat went a little faster as she watched the scene before her. She cleared her throat and said "okay children stop playing and let's eat" both of the males stopped and looked at each other and grinned mischievously. Regina's eyebrows furrow as she tried to decipher the look, eventually she did but it was too late.

"Stop it" the brunette said in between laughs and giggles. The pair finally relented after a few minutes. During the tickle torture they ended up on the floor of the office. They laid there trying to catch their breaths. Henry's stomach rumbled making them laugh again. They finally got up and Regina started to serve the pizza. Emmett went to the TV and inserted the next video. He went back to his chair and sat down. Regina handed him his pizza as he was fast forwarding to the day of the explosion. He pushed play and started to eat. Apparently this camera was hidden in a fake tree that gave clear view to the main entrance of the building.

"Okay this is the one we need" Emmett said

"Don't speak with your mouth full" Regina reprimand. Emmett swallowed then stuck his tongue out at her. Regina rolled her eyes "real mature, Sheriff"

Emmett decided to fast forward the video until a half an hour before he showed up. He turned to look at Regina "what were you doing at that time?"

Regina thought back "I do believe that I had just finished talking to Gold. Sydney was in the waiting room" and just on cue the elevator doors opened to reveal Mr. Gold. "Wait, if you think that Sydney did it, why did you start 30 minutes after he got there?"

Emmett shrugged "I don't know. I got a gut feeling that it was after your meeting when he was purposely avoiding the main cameras."

Regina grinded her teeth "If it was him I w-"she stopped and looked at Henry. He gave her a pointed look. She huffed and rolled her eyes "I got the perfect place for him" she looked back at Henry as if saying 'is that better?'

"Yeah it's called jail" Emmett said angrily

"It's even better, I promise" Regina said with a smirk

"Okay, whatever you say Regina" Emmett got up to get his third slice of pizza. He stood there for a bit trying to decide if he wanted cheese or pepperoni.

"Emmett" Henry called to him

"I'm going Henry. I'm making a hard decision"

"Seriously?" the young boy said "you are going to end up picking both. Anyway Sydney is on the screen"

Emmett turned to the TV to see Sydney near the main entrance. Sydney looked around to see if the coast was clear. He carefully sat down the bag he had with him.

"Did he have that with him when you saw him?" the blond asked Regina

She shook her head "no, he didn't" she continued watching Sydney take out a strange item. He looked around again but this time trying to figure out where he could put it. He started heading towards the tree with the camera but he stopped and shook his head. He turned around and head to the tree near the front door. They saw him slightly trip and they all tensed up. Sydney took a few seconds and then continued walking. He set up the bomb, quickly gathered his things and left through the back. A few minutes after Emmett walked in and headed upstairs. Present Emmett paused the video and turned to Regina who was slacked jaw

"I told you so" the silence that followed was broken by a loud voice

"Em are you in here?" the voice got closer "come on, it is almost happy hour at the Rabbit Hole" Ruby pushed open the office door "oh sorry, I didn't know you were busy. I just saw the light on… I thought you were still working"

"I was… I mean I am. Regina and Henry are just keeping me company and helping out"

"Okay… maybe some other time then"

'Yeah. How about tomorrow?" Emmett asked

Ruby perked up "yeah. That sounds great"

"Okay. I will meet you at the Rabbit hole at 8"

"Got it" she turned around "it's a date. See you tomorrow" the tall brunette left.

Emmett cleared his throat "well I'm going to start working on that warrant. Hopefully we will have Sydney behind bars as soon as possible"

Regina stood up "very well, Sheriff. Call me once you got the warrant. I want to be there for the capture"

"Wait you are leaving already?" the blond asked

"Well, Sheriff, from the sound of it you are going to have a long night and day with Sydney and then a long night with Ms. Lucas tomorrow" Regina turned to Henry "get ready. We are leaving" Henry knew better than to argue back

"Regina, I'm just going out for a couple of drinks. I am not staying out all night partying with Ruby'

"Whatever you do on your personal time is none of my business. Just make sure you do your job" Regina snapped

Emmett rolled his eyes at the brunette's attitude "seriously Regina?" He ran his hand through his hair "you know what, whatever. I will make sure I do my job" he went to his desk and started preparing what he needed.

"Come on, Henry. Let's go" Regina walked out of the office. Emmett watched her walk out and let out a loud sigh "women"

"What did you do?" Henry asked the blond

"Technically, to me nothing wrong. To her I'm going out to get drunk and have s-uhh- crazy adult fun with other women"

"Ohh" Henry said still confused

"Yup" Emmett clasped his son's shoulder "one day you will understand"

"HENRY!"

"Gotta go. Bye" and young Henry left


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hello guys, finally got to typing this chapter. College and life can get to you but no worrries because the new update is here Wooohoooo! Thank you all for reviewing and commenting. I am very glad you are enjoying this story as much as i am. Im really glad i started it:) **

**To **_Karolian:_ **The inspiration for Emmett and actually this whole story actually came from a photo I saw on Facebook. It was of Chris Pratt in his costume for Guardians of the Galaxy movie. He was being compared to how Emma Swan dressed like. Then one thing let to another and bam a story popped out. SO i guess Emmett kinda looks like Chris Pratt then... yup.**

**Well i shall not keep you anymore. I will try to type up the rest of the next chapters that i have written down as soon as possible. Thank you again and Enjoy:)**

Chapter 33

Emmett looked at the clock again. It has been almost three hours since he called the DA. He knew Spencer was just making him wait because he had woken him up. Emmett sighed and pressed his forehead against his desk. About 10 minutes after the phone rang.

"You can come pick up that warrant now" said the gruff voice of the way pissed off DA

"Okay, I wi—"Emmett stared at the phone and processed that Spencer had hanged up on him. "Gee thanks I guess" and hanged up the phone. Emmett put on his leather jacket and walked out to his car. He turned the key in the ignition but his car stalled.

"Damn it. Come on, Cam" he tried again but no success "Fuck. Come on, baby. Don't do this to me now" he tried a third time and the car roar to life. "Third time is the charm" he said and headed to the DA's house. On his way, he decided to call Regina.

"Hello Sheriff" Regina's voice sounded in his ear

"Hey Regina. Sorry if I woke you but you said to call. I'm about to pick up the warrant"

"Good. I will meet you in Mr. Glass' house"

"Regina, that is not necessary. I don't know if he is dangerous or not"

"Sheriff don't worry about me. I want to see him personally out away"

"Fine. I will be there in about 10 minutes"

"See you then Sheriff"

Emmett sighed "Regina, can we please just drop the formalities?"

"Goodbye Sheriff" the brunette hanged up. Emmett just shook his head and kept driving.

* * *

To say that Emmett was surprise with Regina's decision was an understatement. After spending the whole night trying to catch this guy and the whole morning and afternoon booking him and interrogating him she does this to him.

"He is obviously mentally unstable" Regina argued

"To hell with that" Emmett yelled "he tried to blow you up to beat me at a stupid election"

"Will you stop yelling? You are going to wake Henry up" Regina calmly said "there is no need to over react"

"Seriously? You just put Sydney in the hospital psych ward. How else am I supposed to react?"

"It was either that or he goes to state prison"

"Exactly. State prison is very far away from here. Away from you"

"We need to keep a close eye on him. This way is better"

"But-"

"No. no more buts. The decision had been made so enough" Regina got up and took the empty glass from the blond "it is late, you should leave"

Emmett got up "whatever" he walked out and left

Regina stood still until she heard the door slam. She knew he would be pissed but it is the only choice. No one can go out and she couldn't risk Emmett finding out right now. She wasn't ready to tell him yet. Her feet took her to the kitchen without her knowing. She put the glasses in the sink, debating whether to wash them or not.

"I can either wash them now and not worry about them later or do them later" Regina sighed. She knew she had to tell Emmett sooner than later. She looked at the glasses and decided to wash them. _Soon._

* * *

"Emmett you made it!" Ruby yelled over the music as the blond approach the table.

Emmett shrugged "yeah, I need a little distraction"

"Great" Ruby looked around and flagged the waiter to their table "can I please have two beers and 4 Ruby shots please"

"Coming right up" the waiter wen to the bar and put in their orders. He came back with two beers and 4 greenish/blueish looking shot. Ruby put a beer and 2 of the shots in front of Emmett. The blonde eyed the weird color shots suspiciously.

"Relax" Ruby said to him "It is not going to kill you" Emmett rose a questioning eyebrow at her "the closest thing it might do is give you a killer headache and nausea in the morning"

"Seriously? I don't want that" Emmett shook his head

"I said might" Emmett crossed his arms in front of him and continue shaking his head "Pussy" Ruby teased

"You are what you eat" Emmett smirked

"Well that explains why sometimes you can be an ass and a dick"

"Damn it Ruby"

"I win this round bud" Ruby said laughing "take the damn shot"

Emmett picked up the shot and Ruby did the same "Salud" he said

"Salud" Ruby repeated. They knocked back the shot.

Emmett closed his eyes as the liquor burned his throat. "Damn" he shook his head "I haven't had something burn like this since the first time I tried Aguardiente"

"What's aguardiente?" Ruby asked

"It's liquor from Colombia. Burns like shit when it is going down your throat and it warms up your stomach like crazy"

"I need to try it someday"

"Yeah, when I head over to Boston I will bring back a bottle or two" Emmett took a long sip of his beer

"So how are you and Mayor Sexy Pants doing?" Ruby wiggled her eyebrows

Emmett laughed at Ruby's nickname "I am so not drunk to talk about that right now"

"Well then let's get you drunk enough then" Ruby lifted the other shot "Salud"

Emmett grabbed his glass "salud" let out a breath then knocked back his drink

* * *

Regina went to the door, took a deep breath and opened it "Sheriff my decision is final"

"Ummm…hello" said a shy voice that Regina did that expect

"Kathryn?" sorry I thought you were someone else"

"Let me guess who… Emmett?"

"Yes" Regina and the blonde stood there for an awkward moment "so what can I do for you Ms. Nolan?"

"Regina we are way past Ms. Nolan"

"Right. Sorry. I just been stressed"

"Well yeah with Emmett's arrival, Graham's death, and the thing with Sydney I bet" Kathryn said "That is why I am here"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm here to invite you to a drink" Kathryn said with a smile. Regina was shocked into silence. "It has been a while since we been able to sit down and talk. I remember we used to do that before Henry was born"

Regina's eyebrows rose in surprise._ She remembers a time before Henry?_ "I can't Henry is asleep" Regina said

"Well that sucks" Kathryn said thoughtfully "and if there were an available babysitter you will go?"

"Sure" Regina said, knowing very well it was a Saturday night and it was late

"Great" Kathryn said brightly "well Regina that is Vanessa" the blonde point to her car "she will be your babysitter tonight"

Regina once more was shocked into silence. She cleared her throat after a while "I see you got my usual babysitter. Very well. But I need to change first"


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hello guys i hope you all had a good Winter break. I know it did:D Here is another update, finally got around to typing it up. Thank you all for your comments and reviews:D i am glad people have taken the time to read this. Sorry for the delay but if everything goes well we are nearing the end of this arc. Thank you all and i hope you Enjoy:)**

Chapter 34

"You got five minutes" Kathryn said as she walked in. Regina headed upstairs. She decided to keep the deep red shirt she had on and change the dress pants to a tight black skirt. She touched up her hair and makeup then head back downstairs

"Let me just get my coat from the closet and we can head out"

"You look nice" Kathryn commented

"I don't own clothes that make me look bad" Regina said from the coat closet

"True" said the blonde as the brunette closed the closet door "great, now let's go"

"Where are we going?"

"Rabbit Hole" Kathryn answered as she walked down the pathway "and because we are drinking and we are responsible adults we are walking there" Regina just hummed in acknowledgement. They walked in silence for a few minutes

"So, how is it going with the new Sheriff?" Kathryn broke the silence

"Well he is capable of doing his job. A little slow on the paperwork and really crappy handwriting but I think it is going well."

Kathryn rolled her blue eyes "how is it going with the father of your child?'

Regina turned to look at the blonde woman "what do you mean?"

Kathryn laughed "I mean when you two are going to tie the knot?"

Regina stopped abruptly "excuse me?" she said in indignation "the Sheriff and I only have a professional relationship"

"Keep telling yourself that" Kathryn said and continue walking

"I hate you" Regina murmured

"No, you hate the fact I'm right"

Regina smiled to herself. She was glad she kept the blonde's spirit in this world. She remembered the first day she met the young blonde at the last ball she was formally invited

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"We have completed our quest" King Midas says as he raises his glass "but we have had lost on the way. Fredrick will be remembered as the bravest knight there ever was in the kingdom"

"Hear, hear" said everyone around him and they all drank

"Now let's celebrate" Midas sat down. About half an hour into the festivities, Queen Regina walked in wearing her a typical black color get up.

She walked up to Midas "King Midas, My apologies. You as a ruler can understand how hard it is to leave your kingdom even for one night"

"Ahhh of course, Queen Regina" he got up "It seems to me that all the major problems come up when I am preparing a long journey. I'm very pleased you came" he did a small bow

"Thank you for your invitation" the brunette returned the action

"Where is Princess Snow White?" he said, looking for the younger girl "I was hoping she could meet my daughter"

"Princess Snow was not able to escape her… responsibilities as easily as I could"

"Well then maybe next time" Midas looked at his glove covered hand and touched a nearby cup. Seeing that nothing happened, he put his hand out for Regina "May I have the pleasure of this dance?"

Regina rolled her eyes internally as she took the king's hand. As he led them to the dance floor Midas spoke "I hope you don't mind I bring up a kingdom matter"

"Not at all" Regina responded

"See King George has come to me about help financially. Im just wondering if that would be a problem for you?"

"Not at all" Regina said "I just stopped because, by the looks of it, it was not in the cards for me"

"I'm glad to hear that" they arrived to the dance floor. King Midas turned his body to face Regina's. Midas felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to find one of his guards "what is wrong?" the guard leaned in and whispered something "I see, hmm I must see to that at once." He turned to the brunette "Queen Regina, please accept my apology I must attend to a matter"

"Of course. Maybe next time" Midas bowed and Regina did too. When the King left Regina let out a breath of relief and headed to the darkest, loneliest balcony she could find. As she enjoyed the feel of the cold night air, she heard soft sobs. She turned to find that she was not the only one there. A young blonde was crying in the corner where the shadows covered her. Regina turned and started to leave but the crying woman's words made her stop "why Fredrick? Why him?" They were said softly and not intended for her ears. She commanded her body to leave but it wouldn't budge. She rolled her eyes at herself, let out an annoyed sigh, and turned to the young woman.

"It is not the end of the world. Life is unfair. You just have to suck it up and do what you were meant to do in your life" Regina said with the most monotone voice she could muster.

The younger woman looked up with tears in her eyes "He was my true love. How can I live without him?"

Regina scoffed "Did true love's kiss work?" the blonde shook her head no "then how do you know that he was your true love?"

"I just know" she burst into tears "I told him to be careful. I told him not to touch my father's hand"

Regina got a little curious "what happened when he touched your father's hand?"

"He turned into gold"

"Oh you are King Midas' daughter?" she said surprised

The blonde nodded "I'm Princess Abigail" she wiped her tears "and you are?"

"I am Queen Regina" the brunette said with a tone of pure royalty.

The blonde quickly stood up "I'm sorry" she curtsy "It's a pleasure to meet you, your Majesty"

"No need to apologize. I understand your pain" Regina winced at her slip

"Ah yes of course, my condolences about the King." Abigail said

Regina's face harden "yes. Thank you. Very upsetting"

"Do you think you can find someone else after your True Love?"

"No"

* * *

"You know true love only comes around once" Kathryn broke the brunette's thoughts.

"Excuse me?" said a confused Regina

Kathryn sighed "you won't find someone else after your true love"

Regina rose her eyebrows, surprise that it mirrored her past conversation "Dear, you and I both know that you don't believe that"

"You are right" she shrugged "it was just a random thought that popped into my mind" she let out a small chuckle

"What is it?"

"Déjà vu"

"Déjà vu?" Regina furrowed her eyebrows

"Yeah, I feel like we already had this conversation. But I think it was the other way around" Kathryn shook her head "It's silly"

Regina thought to herself _How is it possible she remembers that? Is the curse waning? I need to speak to Henry_

"Ah here we are" the blonde says as she opens the door. Regina had forgotten that the Rabbit Hole turned into a raging dance club on Saturday nights. She stopped at the entrance debating whether to leave or not. "oh no you don't" Kathryn grabbed her and dragged her in "I reserved a table and everything" they found their table and Regina sat down.

"What can I get you ladies?" the waiter said

"Get me a Sex on the Beach and an Apple Martini please"

"That will be here right away" the waiter left

"You know I have a mouth I can order with" Regina told the blonde

"I know but you would have chosen something boring like wine"

"Wine is not boring" Regina scoffed

"Whatever you say Regina whatever you say"

Regina's rebut was stopped by a loud laugh from a nearby table. She turned to see it was occupied by Ruby and Emmett.

"And there I was running through Walmart in my underwear-" that was the only thing Regina was able to catch before Kathryn spoke

"Regina are you okay?"

Regina look at their table and noticed that the drink had arrived "Yes dear" the brunette took a long sip of her drink

"Okay" the blonde decided not to push it further

Regina looked over at the pair again. Jealousy ran through her veins once she saw that Ruby had her hand on Emmett's forearm. Regina downed her drink and set down her glass. "I might be needing something stronger?"

Kathryn's eyes widen "wow. Ok" she motioned the waiter over "she wants something stronger"

"I got Tequila, Vodka, Whiskey, Rum" he heard no responses so he continued "there are also custom shots if you want. The most popular right now is the Ruby Shot but it might be too strong"

Regina grinned her teeth "the Ruby Shot?"

"Yes ma'am. That is what she and the Sheriff are currently drinking" he pointed with his head to the next table

"How man had they had already?" the brunette asked

"2. That is their third one on the table" he answered and then looked at the Mayor "but like I said it mig-"

"Get us 2" Regina cut him off "each"

Kathryn's jaw dropped "ummm…Regina? Are you sure?"

"Of course I am" she looked challengingly at the blonde "unless you are unable to hold your liquor"

Kathryn scoffed "please I can outdrink you anytime. Bring it Madam Mayor"


End file.
